Venture
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: Tyne meets Taya who helps her forget details of her own past. When her mate, Fletch, gets haunted by his own past it ends up as the ultimate tell of survival for her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello audience**

**Tyne: hey hey!**

**I'm here with another chuggington fanfic. Yes I am obsessed with the show. Anyway this is a chugineer Tyne fanfic featuring my oc, chugineer Taya**

**Taya: ...**

**Sorry guys but anyway**

**Tyne: she doesn't own the show or me just Taya and we hope that you all enjoy**

Chapter one

_What if you could change someone's life? What if you could possibly make a difference and make someone feel like they could do anything? Well that's what I learned when a girl named Taya came into my life. The young girl had no family, no friends, not even a guardian to love and take care of her. She was mute and had virtually no nerve control in her legs. Well that's all I will give away for now at least._

_Anyway I found her inside of the Mine shaft down in Rocky Ridge..._

Tyne had been checking the inside of Rocky Ridge Mine as usual. They were in the process of blowing it up to make it bigger and better. The mine was old, it hadn't been used in ages. Tyne looked up and down the shafts to make sure there wasn't anyone or anything trapped in it. A shape got her attention. She signed her helmet light on it.

" hey you can't be in here!" She shouted. The shape didn't move when she yelled. She sighed thinking the person was probably asleep or couldn't hear her rather. She went over to the figure and began kicking them gently with her boot. " yo! Wake up dude!" The body turned over causing Tyne to shreak a little in fear. It was a white haired girl who had probably been out for the last several hours. The girl had been caught up on the fallen pile of rocks behind them. She radioed Zack to alert him that there was a passed out female in the mine shaft.

A couple of minutes went by and Calley showed up with the gurny. Tyne helped by cutting the female free of the rocks and debri. Calley got the female down from the mountain safetly. Tyne followed Calley. " hold up calley!" She panted. " I want to ride with you guys if you don't mind." Calley nodded and smiled closing both of the ambulance doors behind them. Tyne watched over the female the whole ride.

The ambulance showed up at the hospital finally. Tyne hopped out so they could take the girl to the ICU. She was instructed to wait while they did what they were going to do with the female. Tyne sighed watching the clock willing it to move faster. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

_**New message from fletcher**_

_**Fletch: is everything okay? Are you hurt?**_

Tyne sighed and typed..

_**Tyne: I'm fine ;) but that female that I found isn't so I went with her**_

_**( person is typing)**_

_**Fletch: oh I'm glad your alright. Female? You mean the one in the tunnel?**_

_**( person is typing)**_

_**Tyne: ( sighs) no dur of course the one in the tunnel! **_

_**( person is typing)**_

_**Fletch: alright no need to be rude -_- anyway I'll come by later to see how you are**_

_**( person is typing)**_

_**Tyne: alright**_

Tyne put her phone back in her pocket. She looked back at the clock and sighed yet again. She heard her name being called and stood up: " Tyne?" Called the nurse. Tyne walked up to him. " Tyne, I'm nurse David I'm the one who was responsible for taking care of Taya, the person you brought in tonight. Are you related to this individual?" Tyne shook her head. " no. I just found her and decided to stay with her is all. Is there a law stating that I can't do that?" " no ma'am but considering the state she was in when you brought her. She won't be walking for the rest of her life I'm afraid." Tyne gulped. " wha..what do you mean by that?" " I mean that considering both of her legs had been smashed beyond repair, she won't be able to walk again." Tyne nodded. " is she stable? And if so can I see her?" Nurse David nodded and stepped out of the way.

Tyne walked into Taya's room to see the young girl finally awake. Taya eyed Tyne unsure of who she was. " I'm glad to see you finally awake." Purred Tyne smiling. Taya eyed her up and down. " the names Tyne. What's yours?" Taya tilted her head to the side and motioned for the note pad on the tray above the dresser. Tyne got it for her and watched as she wrote: " Taya" on it. " nice to meet you Taya." Said Tyne calmly. Taya wrote: " do I know you?" Tyne shook her head. " no but that doesn't mean we can't get to know one another." She replied." Taya do you have any parents that are aware that you were by yourself?" Taya put down the pad and looked down. She looked back up at Tyne with sad red eyes. " oh? Their dead huh?" Taya nodded sadly. " do you have any family?" Taya shook her head and wrote. " I was abandoned. No one wanted me so I have no one." Tyne felt her heart break in half. " well alright then." She sat on the edge of Taya's bed.

Fletch came in about an hour later finding Tyne out in the living room. He sat down next to her. " what's wrong momma doe?" He questioned. She was staring at the ceiling shaking her head. " she really doesn't have anyone to take care of her." Fletch took her hand. " oh lord I know what your thinking." She looked at him. She cracked a smile. " I'm going to take care of her." Fletch couldn't help but smile back at her. " I knew it." Tyne leaned against him. " does she know?" Questioned Fletch. " no but she will soon enough."

A few hours went by...

Tyne found Taya awake again. Taya looked relax but still had some hint of being afraid. " Taya." Addressed Tyne. Taya looked at her. " I'm going to take you under my wing." Taya tilted her head to side. " I'm going to take care of you." She explained. Taya knew what it ment. She wrote: " are you sure?" Tyne nodded. " positive. I'm going to get the discharge papers signed for you." She murmured.

An hour of processing and arguing later, Taya was finally released into Tyne's custody. The drive home was silent apart from Tyne trying to start a conversation with Taya but failing. Tyne lived in a two bedroom, two bath apartment south east of chuggington. The inside of the apartment mimicked the inside of a penthouse minus the mess all over Tyne's floor. She carried Taya on her back to the empty bedroom she had available. Taya looked at the pictures that Tyne had of her family and would point out each one. Tyne would explain the story behind each photo. Tyne laid her down in the empty bed. When Tyne was ready to turn off the lamp, Taya stopped her writing that she was afraid of the dark. Tyne smiled and left it on for her. " now if you need me ring the bell I'll come running." She left the door open a crack.

Taya surveyed her surroundings. The bed felt comfortable so she laid down and tried to get some rest. Her sleep was disturbed by nightmares causing her to wake up. She rang the bell. Tyne woke up and found Taya clenching both the pillow and the bell, shaking in fear. Tyne sat down on the bed and pulled her into a hug. " nightmare?" She asked sadly. Taya nodded. " I'll stay right here." She promised. Taya smiled weakly and fell asleep nestled against Tyne's chest.

**Fasinating huh?**

**Yes Taya was born mute to answer your question**

**As always read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Taya slept well with me for the first night. I know what it's like to be tormented by nightmares a lot..._

Fletch showed up at Tyne's apartment only to find her and Taya fast asleep. He smiled and was careful not to wake either of them. He was making breakfast in the kitchen when Tyne was the first to wake. " morning." Purred Fletch. Tyne yawned. " morning." Her green eyes were barely opening. " why don't you get some more rest hm?" Suggested Fletch. Tyne chuckled tiredly. " nah I don't think I want to." She began eating. Taya woke up to find Tyne missing. Taya panicked and tried to get out of bed only to find out that her legs weren't working. Tyne came in with a plate of hot food for her. " good morning Taya." Murmured Tyne. " fletch figured that you would like something to eat." Taya nodded and sat up. Tyne gave her the plate and watched the youngster as she ate.

Taya finished and looked back at Tyne. " all finished? Good." She gently took the plate from her bringing it back into the kitchen. Taya smiled and fell back to sleep. Fletch was laying on the couch with his feet on the arm. Tyne shook her head and swiped both of his boots of the couch. " get up you lot!" She laughed. Fletch glared at her. " okay mom!" She laughed some more. " are you coming to work then?" Asked Fletch. Tyne paused. " I'm not sure. I can't leave her by herself." Fletch nodded. " but couldn't you take her with you? You know? Have her stay in the portable for now." Tyne thought about it. " it depends on Zack though. I don't want to put her in danger." " okay then I will stay with you." Tyne sat by him. " are you sure? I mean won't Zack need you?" Fletch sighed. " I guess your right. Oh well." Fletch was secretly hurt. Tyne kissed his check hugging him a bit longer. " now get out of here you lug." She teased. He pulled away smiling and laughing all the way out the door. Tyne sighed softly. Taya rang the bell. Tyne got up to go and see what Taya needed. Taya smiled and moved over so Tyne could sit down next to her. Tyne hugged her gently. Taya wrote: " is he your boyfriend?" Tyne chuckled. " I guess you could call it that." Taya then wrote: " he must love you an awful lot." Tyne nodded and frowned a little

Tyne hadn't given much thought about her relationship with Fletch. She never noticed his love for her. She shook her head and a small smile came across her face. Taya tilted her head to the side. She wrote: " Tyne is everything okay?" Tyne came out of her daze. " yeah yeah I'm fine." Taya yawned silently and laid down in her lap. Tyne stroked her hair absentmindedly. Tyne left Taya alone to sleep and decided to watch TV. She kept the volume down so it wouldn't wake Taya up. The news was all about strange collaspes in the mine and seismic activity was thought to be the blame. Tyne sighed bored completely out of mind. She would blow something up but even though she was a demolishtion specialist, her license didn't give her the ability to do it as a civilian. Her eyes drooped closed and she fell asleep on the couch.

Fletch came back all scarred up from arm to leg. He found Tyne still napping, he quietly crept past her careful not to wake her up. Fletch was cleaning his scars in the sink. The noise the water made caused Tyne to stir. She got up, yawned, and then stretched. Fletch paused leaving the water running. " go back to sleep Tyne. I just came to clean my arms up is all. They got a little clawed up when I was cleaning the mine shaft." Tyne nodded and began to lay down. Her eyes slowly closed and her chest fell into a steady rythmn. Fletch tucked her in and kissed her cheek. When he left, he closed the front door silently so it didn't wake her up.

Sweat beaded Tyne's brow. She began to thrash voilently screaming for help. She fell directly to the floor waking herself up. She panted glancing around the room finding everything where it should be. She heard ringing in her ears. " Taya!" She cried. She ran to her room finding Taya okay. Taya wrote: " I heard you screaming so I went to wake you up." Tyne chuckled fearfully. " you heard all of that eh?" She sat by Taya. " sorry didn't mean to wake you." She calmed herself. Taya wrote: " Tyne I want to walk again." Tyne looked up at her. " I know you do but..." She shook her head. " of course you will. You'll get stronger I promise." She lifted Taya up and carried her out into the living room. She laid Taya on the couch next to her. Taya cuddled up next to her. Tyne wrapped her arms around smiling tiredly. Taya smiled back before falling asleep again.

Fletch came back in later that afternoon from his shift. He was ultra tired and wanted nothing more than to put his feet up. He found both of his girls laying on the couch sleeping. He knelt by them covering them up. Fletch stayed by them just watching them. The sun set lower outside. Fletch yawned his head slowly coming off of his fist. His head fell past it causing him to wake up. Tyne was the first to wake rolling over. She smiled at him. " if your tired why don't you take a nap?" She suggested. He shook his head yawning. " nah it doesn't look like you have room for one more on there." She wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer. She laid her head on his shoulder. Fletch was surprised. " Tyne...is everything okay?" He stammered. " yeah everything is fine." She whispered. Fletch just leaned into her.

Taya woke up to find Fletch making dinner with one other person in the house. It was a black haired boy. His hair was cropped in the back but he had long bangs marked with white beads. He was talking in a low voice when he noticed that she was staring at him. Taya's eyes locked into his deep gold ones. She couldn't turn away no matter how hard she tried to. He smiled at her. " oh you must be Taya, the one that Tyne saved from the tunnel collasp." He went over to her. " I'm Brewster." She smiled back and wrote: " it's nice to meet you Brewster." Fletch turned. " wha hey! You lot gotta along rather quickly!" Tyne chuckled. " Brewster has a kind heart. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Brewster began talking to her trying to get to know her a bit. He noticed that she wouldn't answer any of the deep, personal questions he asked so he left that area alone. Dinner was soon ready and everyone gathered around the table to eat.

" so if Taya were a chugineer Tyne what would she be?" Asked Brewster. " anything she wanted really." Replied Tyne. " haha let's just hope she doesn't get trigger happy like you, Tyne!" Teased Fletch. Tyne shot him a look. Taya thought about it then frowned a little. She wrote: " how can I when I don't have working legs to walk on?" Everyone got quiet. Tyne was the first to speak. " it doesn't matter!" Fletch looked at her seeing her looking down at the table. " I don't care! She can learn to do our job even if she can't move by herself!" She said determinedly. Fletch nodded. " alright then I'll talk to Zack tonight and see if we can't get her working tomorrow.

The rest of the evening soon fell into night. Tyne was getting ready for bed. She had on a tank top and a pair of grey shorts. She laid back onto her bed sighing softly. Fletch climbed in half naked with nothing but his shorts on. He laid on his elbow using his other hand to stroke her hair gently. " Fletch what if that was you?" She asked. " I'm pretty sure I would have done the same thing." He replied. She rolled over onto her side. " but we know what living on our own is like. We were once thieves just trying to make it until Zack found us." Tyne nodded and huffed another sigh. Fletch chuckled and kissed her cheek. " now get some rest we have a busy day at work tomorrow."

_I stayed up all through the night thinking about what Fletch said. It was about four in the morning before I had fallen asleep anyway. I had to get around nine or so depending on how early we needed to be at the sight. See the reason why fletch stays with me a lot is because he doesn't have a place of his own. I think it's bull crap cause in my opinion I just think he doesn't want to be alone by himself._

_I just hope Zack is willing to work around Taya's disability._


	3. Chapter 3

" welcome to the family Taya!" shouted Zack with glee.

_Well that went better than I expected. Zack absolutely loved Taya without a doubt. He told me that she was going to train alongside Brewster. Of course I still had the opportunity of working with her as well. I watched as Zack began his usual chant this time including Taya in it. Brewster and Zack mostly sang it and then me and Fletch would join in. Something was off about today but I didn't know what. I couldn't but my paw on it no matter how hard I tried. _

_There had been numerous shaking around the canyon area. It made chug patrol very worried whenever we would work around that area. Zack assured them that we would be careful. I watched Taya carefully as Brewster showed her around the sight when it happened. The ground shook violently underneath me. I felt my knees buckle. I saw Brewster clinging onto the railing of one of the big rigs we had out there. Gathering what I had balance wise, I ran across the site. I heard Zack call out to me warning me but I ignored him. The ground buckled one more time jarring me forward. My whole body slammed against the rock and my whole world went black._

…_._

" tyne?"

"Tyne you okay?"

Fletch tried to shake her awake. He felt along her neck for a pulse finding a strong one under his finger. " she's still alive Zack." He murmured pulling away. " I think she has been knocked unconscious." Zack nodded. " alright let's try to get her back to the portable so we can take a look at her wounds." Taya looked at Tyne worriedly. She wrote: "is she going to be okay?" Brewster sighed. " that's the thing we don't know Taya we won't until she wakes up." Fletch laid Tyne down on the couch. He inspected her head carefully to find that she had a scar on the back of her head. He quickly stitched it up and wrapped it with a bandage. Tyne groaned her green eyes fluttering open. " ugh what happened?" she snapped upright. " more importantly is Taya and Brewster okay?" she questioned. Fletch nodded. " their fine but your not. You hit your head pretty hard on the rock when the earthquake hit dear." He murmured. Tyne's head spun madly she moaned and laid down again. " I'm going to take you home."

Fletch brought both Taya and Tyne back to their apartment. The minute Tyne unlocked the door and opened it, the whole place was a mess from stem to stern more than it usually was. Someone or something had broken into Tyne's apartment on the hunt of something. Fletch warned them to stay by the door in case they had to escape. Tyne nodded watching Fletch disappear around the corner checking the place. Fletch couldn't find any traces of human footprints or even the point of entry. He or she must have gotten in either using a key or slipped in when they had their backs turned. Fletch growled and slowly returned to Tyne and Taya. " I couldn't find anybody I guess they gave up their search." He shrugged. Tyne let out a sigh of nervous relief which only caused her head to spin more. Her heart fluttering and before long she passed out on the floor. Fletch caught her laying her gently down on the recliner that wasn't covered in papers. Taya began shaking softly next to Fletch. "I'm scared." She wrote. Fletch nodded. " I know you are baby girl. I know you are." He sat her down hugging her. He looked out the window sighing to himself.

_That was actually the first time I have ever been scared for someone else. Fear wasn't usually a big thing for me. Seeing Taya shake and react the way she did raises a red flag for me. What if this person was coming after her or me rather? I don't think this person was after any of the valuable items I had. Scratch that I don't own any valuables not anymore at least. But back to the point of the matter I think this person was going after Taya. She's hiding something for me perhaps she wasn't so honest about her past after all. Maybe I'm not sure but I'm not going to make an assumption just yet not until I get more proof of my theory. _

The day fell into a late afternoon, Fletch had been watching over Tyne for hours. Tyne groaned her head ringing just a little bit but not by much. Taya laid next to her and was asleep still soundly next to her. Tyne rubbed her head gently. " how long have I been out?" she asked. " A few hours. You still have those headaches?" Tyne tried not to nod again seeing as it brought her ringing up even more. Fletch took out a syringe and a vile of clear liquid out of his pocket. " here this might help." He stuck the needle into the vile extracting the liquid from it. He injected it into her arm. She hissed a little at the pain but slowly relaxed as it put her to sleep. " fletch I love you so much." She whispered sleepily. He was shocked that she would say such a thing which saddened him when he thought that it slipped out when she was tired but that didn't stop him from whispering: "I love you too." Back. Tyne fell back into black, dreamless sleep.

"_help!"_

"_Fletch!"_

"_help!"_

_All I saw was him hanging off the side of the cliff. His feet dangling into the gapping mouth of the fissure. I struggled trying to pull him up feeling him cling onto my arm desperately. " Tyne don't let me fall!" he whimpered. " I won't I promise!" I kept tugging at him feeling the ground under us give out. " no no!" It can't end like this! I won't let the souless ground eat us alive I can't! " Fletch hold on!" I couldn't hear what he said. His grip finally gave and I saw him plummenting torwards the darkness._

" no!"

Tyne woke up in a hot sweat. She panted and looked around for him. "whoa! Tyne what's the matter?" questioned Fletch. Tyne let out a sigh of relief. " your okay." She hugged him. " let me guess another nightmare?" asked Fletch. Tyne looked down at the blanket. He lifted her chin up. " come on could you tell me at least what it is about?" Tyne closed her eyes. " No I don't want to remember!" Fletch hugged her gently careful enough not to disturb Taya who was still sleeping. " it's just a dream Tyne it's just a dream." He comforted. " these earthquakes that had been happening in the canyon have been quite unusual lately." He murmured. That made Tyne shake more. " please don't bring it up." She begged. Fletch was surprised by Tyne's behavior, perhaps Tyne had hit her head too hard. Taya woke up looking up at Tyne. " you okay now Tyne?" asked Taya. Tyne looked down at what Taya wrote and nodded only to get her head to ring numbly again. She closed her eyes holding her head. Taya frowned holding onto Tyne. Fletch sighed and injected Tyne with the medicine again. She passed out. " let me fix you something to eat." Murmured Fletch as he got up. He made dinner with Taya sitting at the table. Taya was worried about Tyne she didn't want her to die. Fletch chopped the meat he had on the chopping board. His thoughts were knee deep in what had happened this afternoon. He still couldn't understand why someone would break into the apartment but do it without leaving a trace. He sighed softly and just kept working.

Tyne woke up again feeling still a little dizzy. The ringing stopped in her head. Fletch was at the table eating with Taya when his head popped up noticing her. " well hello sleepin beauty! Why not join us?" he called. Tyne chuckled softly and got up. She walked steadily to the table careful enough not to disturb the wound on the back of her head. She sat down heaving a soft sigh, she noticed the food on the plate and began to eat it hungrily. " oye slow down Tyne!" whined Fletch. Tyne stopped. She looked up at him. " your going to choke that way." Tyne finished up and began to back away from the table slowly. " Fletch I'mma going to go to bed now." She murmured tiredly. Fletch nodded. "alright Tyne I'll see you in the morning." Tyne went to her room and collapsed onto the bed her head still ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

" Zack!" Yelled a female voice coming from the bathroom. Zack woke up from his sleep. He got out of bed walking to the bathroom across from him. His wife stood there holding a pregnancy test. She had one hand over her stomach." Rosie what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. She handed him the test. He looked at it and grinned. " I'm pregnant." He hugged her. " oh honey!" He cried. She let go of him. " you aren't angry?" She asked. He shook his head. " no I'm so happy for you." He rubbed her back gently.

_You know I don't get to talk much about my co-worker's personal lives. If I remember correctly Zack had never married until recent of last year. He got married to a sweet person by the name of Rosie. She is the sweetest gal you will ever meet. I tell ya, it takes a lot to deal with a man like Zack. See he gets banged up more than the rest of us do. It's nice to see that a girl like her at least respects what he does. _

Rosie kissed him softly. She stroked the scar on the left side of his face. " are you leaving me again?" she asked. Zack chuckles softly. " Rosie you know it's my job. Never a dull moment at least." He kissed her. " right well I'm off I shall see you later." Rosie watched him walk out the front door.

Tyne woke up again. She rolled over to find Fletch had gone to work early. She sighed to herself and got up only to have her head ring again. She gritted her teeth against the pain. She managed to walk into Taya's room to find her gone. _Fletch must have taken her with him. _She thought. She tugged on her coat and went to get the keys to her car when she heard her front door being kicked in. Tyne screamed loudly.

Fletch's phone went off madly in his pocket. He took it out. " hello?" He was met by Tyne's scream for help. He heard stuff breaking in the background. He hung up racing to his bike. " where are you going?" Asked Zack. " Tyne is in trouble she needs me." He muttered as he took off. The bike tires spat out grit and dust. Fletch got to Tyne's apartment to find the front door missing. He walked around the place to find furniture upturned, papers thrown everywhere. He also found signs of struggle and blood on the corner of the hallway. " Tyne!" He shouted. " Tyne you in here?" He didn't hear anything. He checked her bedroom to find the table knocked over and pieces of shredded clothes. His heart pounded harshly in his chest. " Tyne!" He shouted raising his voice. " fletch?" Came a weak response. He pushed the table off of Tyne. She was bleeding from her stomach gripping the carpet. He knelt down. He began putting pressure to her wound. " hang...hang...hang in there I'm going to get help." He pulled out his phone and dialed the ambulance.

_I felt my body grow cold with every passing second. I kept a firm grip on his hand. _

" your going to be okay." He promised his voice shaking. The EMTs came in taking her away. Fletch followed them on his bike. He was struggling trying not to cry. He had to be strong for her, for Taya. They got there and unloaded her. Fletch tried to keep up with them. He was forced to wait for her. His heart beated just like the clock did. His breathe couldn't keep a steady rythmn at all. He was tense. " fletch?" Came a voice. Fletch stood up. " Tyne is going to be fine apart from needing stitches and a chance to rest." Fletch let out a sigh of relief. " is she awake enough so I can see her?" he asked. The nurse nodded. " of course." He stepped aside so Fletch could get to her. Tyne was laying on the bed with her hands folded over her chest. Her gaze was on the ceiling. He knocked on the door gently with two of his knuckles. Her gaze fell on him. " Hey." he whispered. She gave him a weak smile. " hey." He pulled up a chair and sat by her. " what happened to you?" he asked. Tyne gulped thinking for a moment. " I was trying to get my stuff together for work when some guy broke in. I tried to confront him to get him out. He snapped and stabbed me in the stomach." Fletch squeezed her hand gently. He placed it on the left side of his face. " I have you now don't you worry." he promised. " Fletch I think that person was after Taya. We have to protect her." Fletch sighed. " Tyne, we have to worry about your safety as well." Tyne nodded. " I know but we have to keep her safe too." Fletch nods in understanding. " if that is your wish then I'll make sure to never let her leave my sight." Tyne grinned again. " atta boy." she smirked. Fletch glared at her then chuckled.

Tyne fell asleep. Fletch had his head laying by her side. He heard a knock on the door. He raised his head to see Zack with Taya laying on his back. " is she okay?" he asked. Fletch nodded. " yea just had a confrontation in her apartment is all. she is going to be okay just as long as she rest." Zack smiled. " that's good. I know she's a fighter just like her father."

_Remember when I said I don't get to talk about my co-worker's personal lives as often? Well same goes for me. I don't normally bring up the subject as often. My father was a guy that I don't normally like to talk about. I'm not going to say he was good or bad. He just had his days to where he didn't know his own identity. I felt distant from this guy. He didn't cry not even a tear when I ran from home. _

Tyne woke up again this time surronded by Zack, Fletch, and Taya. " oh hi sleeping beauty." teased Zack. Tyne smirked at him. Taya hugged Tyne very tightly. " it's alright baby girl I'm going to be okay." murmured Tyne. " way to go Taya you made the most bad ass chugineer we have and turned her into a motherly, lovey-dovey, kitten." chuckled Zack. Taya looks to Zack and smiles at him. " hey I'm still my badass self I just choose to keep myself under control." retorted Tyne. Zack chuckled again and then rolled his eyes. " yea sure whatever you say Tyne." Fletch helped Tyne up to her feet. She wobbled a little bit feeling the blood rush to her legs. Her muscles woke up buzzing with the newfound energy. " come on let's get you home." murmured Fletch. He carried Taya while allowing Tyne to lean on him.

They got home to the house being cleaned. " I had a maid come through and clean your house stem to stern." murmured Fletch. Tyne was both shocked and impressed at the same time. " oh alright." Fletch sat Taya down on the recliner. She smiled at him touching his face. A deep purr welled up from his chest. Tyne shook her head and put her hands on her hips. " yea lovey-dovey kitten my ass." she teased. Fletch looked up and shot her a look. She pretended to be hurt. " what are you going to do about?" she challenged. Fletch smirked and got up. He roared running to her. Tyne screamed running away from him. " Fletcher!" she yelped. He hugged tackled her to the bed. He stood over her. " this." he leaned down and kissed her. Tyne's eyes widened. She gave him a playful swat across the face. " yutz!" she shouted hiding under the covers chuckling. Fletch thought for a moment. He grabbed the covers letting one go and dutch ovened her. She began to scream under the cover. " Fletcher that's gross! let me out!" she yelled. He smiled pulling the covers off of her. She glared at him, cheeks red from laughing too hard. She gave him another playful swat missing. " I'm going to get back at you for that!" she spat. He kissed her again. She returned it gently holding him close. She fell with him onto the sheets. Her legs going around his waist. His hands going through her hair deepening further into the kiss. She pulls away looking at him eyeing his features. He sits back up again pulling her into his lap. " I love you." he murmurs. Tyne smiled gazing up at him. " I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Zack had finished up with day three of the mine reconstruction. He had taken Brewster back to the depot after work like he usually did. He got home unlocking the door softly in case Karia was asleep. Usually by the it reached 12 at night Karia went to sleep leaving his dinner in the fridge. Outside he was totally unaware of the shadow watching his movements. He opened the door to find the lights still on and Karia sitting on the couch watching the news. " I'm home." he murmured putting his keys on the hook. Karia smiled and got up. " welcome home." " Your up early." he mused. She nods. " I saw everything on the news and I got worried about you." Zack frowned. " I know.' he went over to her hugging her gently. " I don't know what I would do if something happened to you Zack." Zack rubbed her back. " I know Karia I know." She pulled away pecking him on the cheek. " Your dinner is in the fridge as usual." she yawned. Zack chuckled and smiled. " alright I'll see you in bed soon." Karia pulled away from Zack and went down the hall into their room.

Zack went into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and pulled out a plate that had some sort of italian dinner on it. He smiled softly and sat at the table. He ate by himself with the only noises being his fork scrapping the plate and the TV. He finished putting the plate in the sink. He turned out all the lights including the TV. He went back into their bedroom to find Karia asleep under the blankets. He climbed in with her hugging her from behind gently.

Zack's sleep was soon interuppted by a sharp bang at the door. Karia stirred softly. " wait here." he whispered. He got up from the bed grabbing his rifle that sat on the dresser. He went out into the living room going over to the front door. He opened it to find no one out there. " peekaboo." came a dark voice. Zack's body froze and soon his world went black. Zack woke up a few hours later. His heart raced. " Karia!" he yelled. He darted back into his living room with his rifle still gripped tightly in his hands. " Karia!" he yelled again. He sees blood on the sheets. He begins to shake. " Karia?" he asked again. He went over to the right side of the bed to find a familiar shape laying there. " oh god no!" he knelt by her. " baby..baby come on wake up." he began shaking her. Her blue eyes opened slightly. " Zack?" she gave him a weak smile. He took her hand. " don't worry I'm going to get help." he rasped. He takes out his phone and dials for EMTs. " Zack...your too late." He shakes his head, tears flooded his eyes. " no it's never too late." He waited for them to arrive. He sees them helping Karia onto the gurny. He climbs in with her. Her eyes began to close.

Tyne stirred again this time finding both Fletch and Taya asleep next to her. She sees flashing blue and yellow lights outside of her window. She goes over to the window seeing an ambulance pass by. Fletch noticed Tyne was gone. He rolled over to find her staring out the window. He got up placing his warm arms around her waist. " something the matter?" he asked. " no I just saw an ambulance go by." she murmured tiredly. " probably someone else got hurt." he mused. He kissed her neck. " you coming to bed?" She nods moving away from the window. She walked into him feeling his warmth. Fletch was half naked with only his shirt on. He had an "x" shaped scar on his chest. His black had been streaked back and had a white stripe from his bang. His eye had a scar over it. He bent down and kissed her. She returned it going back to bed with him.

The next morning came. Fletch, Tyne, and Taya showed up to work only to find the site empty apart from Brewster. " where's Zack?" questioned Fletch. Brewster looked up at him. " He was here maybe for five seconds then took off." Fletch shook his head. " alright." He went to his bike getting on it." Brewster you take care of Taya." murmured Fletch. Tyne hopped on with Fletch. Brewster gave him a thumbs up. He took off down the highway to a road a little to the left. He parked the bike in front of the house. Zack's truck was parked in a weird angle in the driveway. Fletch cut the engine off to his bike. Tyne began shaking. " Fletch something is up." she whispered. Fletch nodded getting off of his bike. They got inside to find it dark and quiet. Tyne's ears heard the sound of someone crying. " Fletch the bedroom I hear someone." Fletch nodded grabbing her hand. He was just as afraid of seeing what was behind that door. Fletch soon saw a shadow sitting by the bed crying and clutching a picture. " Zack?" called Fletch softly. Zack paused and looked at them. His deep brown eyes looked at them dull and hollow. The whites of his eyes red from crying. That broke Tyne's heart.

_Zack is the strongest man I knew. Usually nothing bothered him. He was always happy even in sad situations. Seeing him this sad totally breaks my heart. I always viewed him as a wall as a father._

" what happened?" asked Tyne. Zack sniffed. " she's dead...my baby is dead." Fletch knelt by him. " who is?" Zack closed his eyes clutching the picture closer. " Karia." That's when Fletch nearly fell backwards. " she was murdered. I tried to stop the person from hurting her but failed to do so." Tyne held Zack hugging him really tight. Fletch did the same thing. Zack sobbed in their arms crying himself to sleep. Tyne laid him on the bed tucking the covers around him. " Fletch go and keep an eye on Taya and Brewster. Tell them what happened." Fletch nodded getting to his feet. He looked at Tyne one last time leaving her alone with Zack.

The ride back to the site was very quiet. All Fletch could think about was Tyne and seeing Zack suffering the way he was. He got there to find Brewster showing Taya how to operate the wielder. " I'm back." he muttered loudly. Taya turned and smiled at him. Brewster looked up. " oh hey Fletch. how's zack?" Fletch gulped. " Karia has passed away. Zack took it hard and is suffering from depression." Brewster frowned. " oh will we be able to see him?" Fletch nodded. " but first let us get some work done." The site immediately went back dully to life. Fletch helped clear out more of the mine.

Tyne kept an eye on Zack. She hand hold of his hand feeling it twitch every so often. She squeezed it gently. " Tyne?" whispered Zack waking up. " I'm right here Zack I haven't gone anywhere." Zack groans sitting up. With the free hand he wipes away the dried tears. " it's going to be okay Zack." promised Tyne. " god why did it have to be her." he whimpered. Tyne felt her heart fall into her stomach. She had never seen Zack so shaken up. She squeezes his hand tightly. " I don't know but we will find out who did this trust me." She hugged him placing his head under her chin. Zack closed his eyes falling asleep again. Tyne smiled laying his head back down on the pillow. " sweet dreams Zack."

**Hi guys. As you can tell I changed the name of Zack's wife. I don't know why but I did. But I hoping your enjoying the story so far it has been very interesting for me to write it. **

**thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

_After a few days I noticed a change in Zack's behavior. He wasn't depressed for long but I could tell he was pretty broken up inside. We made more progress with Taya's training. I'm so happy that now I get to teach her how to blow stuff up the right way. Me and Fletch had been taking turns watching her trying to protect her. We've also learned to watch out for each other. Part of me fears that Fletch is next on the kill list. I fear for him everyday I mean I should he's my teammate he's my friend and he just might end up being my future husband. Taya has taken a liking to him it seems. It makes me really happy to see her happy to be around him. _

_However I noticed that Taya has been skittish lately. I don't know if it's from the recent attacks or what but she is nervous all the time. She has hardly left my side. It makes me wonder if her mystery is getting deeper than I thought it would._

Tyne and Taya were going further down the mine shaft to deal with a pile of ceiling rock that had collapsed from another earthquake. The pile needed to be dealt with and demolished before Zack could get in there and finished with the rest of the repair. Little did Tyne know, One of her chargers was shining. She put in the hole she had drilled backing up slowly. She was at work syncing the rest when she heard it beep. " get down!" shouted Tyne as she shielded Taya from the blast. The charge exploded sending a massive wave out. Tyne got wind of it and went flying with Taya clutched close to her. She hit her back on the wall sliding down it her head ringing painfully. Fletch heard the boom over the tunnel burrower. He ran to check on Tyne and Taya only to find them against the wall. Fletch knelt down. " Tyne?" he asked. Tyne moaned opening her eyes to find the pile of rock partially destroyed and Fletch looking at her. " you okay?" questioned Fletch worriedly. Tyne nodded getting up with Taya still in her arms. " yeah we're fine." She wobbled when her head spun. With her free hand she held it. " Gah! It buzzes like a hornets' nest." She snapped. Fletch took Taya from her allowing Taya to hold onto him from behind. He held Tyne close. " tyne you need to rest. Don't try to strain yourself so much." He murmured softly. " Fletch, I have to get this job down first then I'll go home." Fletch hesitated but let go of her so she could finish planting the rest of the explosives. She got down resyncing them to her remote detonator. She had them step back pulling her visor down over her eyes. She watched all of them blink and blow up destroying the rock into nothing. She fell to her knees panting and holding her head.

Fletch helped Tyne out of the mine and back to the portable. He got a cup of water for her to drink. " here this might help a little." He whispered. Tyne tried to nod but found out that it made the ringing and spinning worse. She downed it putting the empty cup down on the table wobbling a bit. " Tyne I think you need to see a doctor." Tyne looked at Fletch. " I'm find Fletcher it's just a headache. It should clear up soon maybe I just need to take an easy." Fletch put his hands on his hips shaking his head at her. " Tyne stop being stubborn." He mused. He knelt by her hugging her. Taya hugged her too. Tyne laid her feet up on the couch and decided to take a nap hoping that her head would calm down a tiny bit. Fletch watched over her while she slept. The work day soon faded out and it was time to go home. Zack took Brewster back to the depot like he usually did. Fletch brought both Taya and Tyne home. Tyne went to her couch and laid down her head slowly getting worse with every step she took. Taya grew worried about Tyne. Fletch shook his head at her. " that's it your going to see a doctor about that head of yours." He grabbed the keys to her car putting them in her pocket. He lifted Tyne up putting her in the passenger's side and helped Taya get in. He started the car up pulling out of the drive and heading down the street onto the ramp that lead to the highway. Tyne held her head leaning up against the window. " gah it hurts so bad." She whined. It felt like someone was knocking on the walls of her head internally. Fletch took her other hand. " I know it does." They got to the hospital where Fletch immediately checked her in. They waited out in the waiting room for a couple of minutes before a doctor called them to the back for testing. They took her into the MRI room hooking her up to machine. After two hours of doing that they were forced to play the waiting game again.

_I hate hospitals no I actually mean it. Yea your suppose to get help there but it doesn't take five fucking hours to look over a test. God my head is hurting me._

The nurse called them in to hear the results of the test. " Miss Tyne you seem to have a concussion." She murmured. " How long has this headache of yours been going on?" she asked. Tyne thought painfully for a minute. " about maybe a week to maybe a few days." The nurse sighed. " then it has gotten worse cause you left it unattended for so long." She went to her computer putting data into it. " I'm going to put you on medication and I want you back here the next two weeks to see how you are doing." Fletch nodded. " will do Ma'am I'll also make sure she takes an easy." Tyne shot Fletch a look. " that would be helpful thanks." Murmured the Nurse. Taya looked up when Fletch and Tyne got out of the office. " Tyne has a concussion." Explained Fletch answering one of Taya's questions mentally. Taya nodded and waited for Tyne to pick her up. That gave Tyne an idea. She went over to one of the counters where a receptionist was. " Is there any chance I can schedule an appointment for her as well?" she asked. The receptionist nodded. " yes. Do you have any of her medical records including her birth certificate?" Tyne frowned. " no but I'm her guardian." The receptionist sighed. " then you must get a hold of a copy of her medical records before I can schedule an appointment for her."

" how are you going to get it Tyne?" asked Fletch while he sat on the edge of her bed. She looked up at him through the mirror. " how else do you think I'm going to get it?" Fletch tilted his head to side. " oh." Tyne sat by him. " exactly I'm going to visit the bureau tomorrow to talk to them to see if they have any of her information still in the system." Tyne laid backwards on the bed. " once I get it I can finally help her walk again." She whispered. Fletch nodded wrapping his arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyne showed up at the buearu sitting in the living room surrounded by people either talking real loudly or on their phones. She looked down at her phone to find out that she had been waiting for at least an hour. She sighed getting to her feet, she walked to the front of the line cutting the person in front off. " I need to know how long I need to wait before I get helped." She snapped. The receptionist looked at her. " ma'am we are working as fast we can." Tyne looked past her to find that the office staff were only standing around. " oh really? Then how come everyone in there is taking an extended coffee break while the rest of us who need help are having to wait? Now you either help me now or I will go to the next person above you to deal with the problem." The receptionist rolled her eyes. " You may go to the back now."

Tyne walked into the office of one of the keepers. The guy was a black man with hardly any hair left on his head. " Taya..Taya..oh here is it Taya Tsukiyuma." He handed her a small file that barely had any papers in it. Tyne looked at it. "this it?" she asked. The man nodded. " yep there's hardly anything on the poor girl except maybe a few court records and her health information. She's been in and out of foster care and in between families but that's as much as we know." Tyne flipped through it. " Did she have a family before she was put in foster care?" " yep, the father was a pimp and a heavy drinker. The guy could barely keep track of all the girls he had dated. The mother was a drug addict. Child protective services came a took her away. I think after all the drama she's been through the foster families no longer wanted her." Tyne felt her stomach drop to her feet. " geez poor girl. Well thanks for your help. Does this file have an address to her late parents?" she asked. The man nodded. " yep it's on the court records. It also indicates that none of the parents showed up for the court date." Tyne nodded tucking the folder into her jacket pocket.

She plugged the coordinates into her GPS deciding to tell Fletch about what she had found out later. The address lead her to a torn up part of Chuggington. She saw guys hanging out on the porches of homes glaring at her shiny Challenger. She pulled up to a broken and rundown apartment. The sides of the building had graffhiti on it. She went up to the door ignoring the two men on the porch throwing comments at her. " is that the police?" came a rough voice on the other end of the door. " no it's Tyne I'm the one that's taking care of your daughter." The door opened revealing a white face with brown hair. His eyes were the same shade of red as Taya's. " which daughter?" " Taya." She replied. The door opened all the way to reveal a male figure standing there. His skin real pale. " well come in." Tyne looked around the living room finding it even more of a mess than hers was. " well now it ain't often that I get visitors here. Sorry bout the mess." He said in a really rough tone. " no..problem." she sat on the cleanest edge of the couch. Taya's dad: John as he was called, sat on the recliner in front of her. " how is Taya doing?" Tyne kept the stern look on her face. " fine apart from not being able to walk on her own." John nodded. " right..right…right and you feed her? Put clothes on her?" Tyne nodded. " yes I do in fact she's one of the family now." John chuckled. " so your keeping a disabled sheep am I correct?" Tyne glared at him. " No she has a lot of potential. She is getting stronger and stronger everyday." John laughed shaking his head. His wine shaking slightly in his hand as he poured it. " I want to find out why you abandoned her." Murmured Tyne keeping her voice even. " You know your job as a father is to love and care for her even when she can't take care of herself." John took a sip of his wine placing the shaking glass on the table. " don't tell me." He growled. " that thing has been nothing but trouble even from birth. Wasn't suppose to be born anyway." Tyne raised an eyebrow clenching her fist. " don't you ever say something like that about her!" she snapped standing up. John laughed he looked at Tyne. " you have no idea what trouble you have gotten yourself into girl! That thing is useless you can't even restore her back to normal!" Tyne lifted him up by his shirt collar. " I can and I will." She dropped him.

She left the apartment hearing some whistling coming from the two shady figures on the porch. She ignored them and went out to her car slamming her door and locking all four of them. She just sat there glaring a hole through the windshield.

_I'm starting to finally understand why Taya left him to begin with. I can't even imagine her living in this kinda neighborhood anyway. I never even knew this part of Chuggington existed until today. I still have a lot of questions but not a lot of answers._

Tyne started the car up pulling away from the old apartment and taking off down the highway back up torwards her place. It was late in the afternoon before Tyne came back. Fletch opened the door greeting her. " did you find what you were looking for?" he asked. Tyne nodded pulling out the barely filled folder. " this was all that they could find of her." Replied Tyne in a weird broken voice. Fletch nodded hugging her. " don't worry we'll figure all this out." Tyne nodded. " the place there was terrible." Explained Tyne once her and Fletch were alone in their room. She was getting changed. " Have you been near the worse parts of Chuggington lately Fletch?" questioned Tyne. " When I was theif I spent most of my time there yeah but that was long ago." Tyne turned around. " Tyne don't tell me you went all the way there and found her father." Whined Fletch. Tyne nodded. " yeah I did Fletch and it wasn't what I was expecting." She shook her head. " I'm going to help Taya in anyway I can." Fletch left Tyne alone to finish getting changed. He got to work cooking dinner. Taya sat at the table drawing something in her sketchbook. She didn't explain what it was or hardly explained at all what she was drawing. Fletch put his casserole in the oven and sat at the edge. " what are you doing baby girl?" he asked. Taya looked at him. She wrote. " drawing." Fletch smiled. " well at least it's keeping your hands busy."

_To be honest with you guys I've never noticed Fletch could cook until he started coming over more. I didn't call him out on it guessing that was his hobby beforehand. _

Taya wrote again: " have you always been a good cook?" she asked. Fletch placed a hand behind his forehead. " um wellll not exactly there have been a few moments where I have burnt stuff." Tyne chuckled loudly at him from the living room. " A few times? I once recalled you nearly burning my kitchen to the ground." Fletch's head smacked itself on the table. " come on it was that one time." Taya chuckled a little. The timer went off and Fletch's head shot up. He ran over taking the casserole out of the oven. " Fletch do you mind if I take some of that to Zack?" asked Tyne. Fletch nodded. " of course." He put some in a tuberware dish and handed it to her. Tyne took it. " I'll be back just go ahead and eat without me." Tyne went out to her car. The outside was quiet apart from the crickets chirping softly. She put the tuber ware dish down in the passenger's seat and climbed into the driver's side. She started her car up leaving the driveway.

The drive from hers to Zack's was about a half an hour. He lived in a small neighborhood in west Chuggington another Ghetto side of town. Tyne pulled into the driveway of Zack's house cutting the engine to her car. She heard barking coming from the garage part of his house. " what's going on Gracie!?" called a voice. Zack opened up the garage door to find Tyne outside. " hi Zack." She greeted softly. " Hi Tyne what brings you by this late hm?" he asked. Gracie woofed at Tyne. " aw hi there." Cooed Tyne as she bent down to pet the dog. Gracie was a white dog with brown splotches with some grey in her fur. " I see you've met Gracie." Murmured Zack. Tyne looked up. " oh I brought you dinner." She murmured. Zack chuckled. " there was no need to do that." Tyne smiled. " Zack I wanted to and your family." She went back out to the car and got the tuber ware dish from it. Zack clipped Gracie's leash on. " come on let's go inside eh?" suggested Zack.


	8. Chapter 8

The walls were covered in kinda a cream color with Spanish Style art covering the walls of the hallway. The carpets were a dusty light grey fluff with small papers and clothing items scattering the surface. The dinning room was small with most of the space being taken up by a table sitting in the middle of the room. Above the table was the a low hanging lamp bulb surrounded by cream colored glass. The kitchen was a 4x8 space with most of the space being taken up by the electronics in it. Tyne looked around the place. Zack closed the door behind them locking it and then turning Gracie loose. Gracie woofed again before going over to her plaid doggy bed and laying down. " I got a dog after Karia died. Well more like she found me she was a stray when I found her on the site. I took her in and took care of her." Murmured Zack who had his back turned putting his coat away in the coat closet. " Just like us." Murmured Tyne. Zack turned. " yep." Tyne put the tuber ware dish on the table opening it. " Fletch made casserole for dinner and thought I bring some over. I don't when it was since the last time you have ever ate anything." Zack nodded and then laughed. " Fletch didn't burn any of it did he?" Tyne chuckled along with him. " maybe he did maybe he didn't." Zack smiled and sat at the table. " please sit Tyne you don't have to stand there." Tyne sat down at the edge of the table watching him eat. " Zack I want to ask you a question." He stopped, putting the fork down. " please ask away." He said. " Zack, I went to the old part of down well the South side of town in a way. Do you know anything about that area?" Zack sighed putting his head on his fists. " That used to be the industrial side of Chuggington back before the town grew. Many of the businesses started there. Once the town grew in population the need for it to expand did and a lot of companies moved away. Now what is left is a small dwelling for future killers and criminals to preside." He looked up at Tyne. " I went by there a long time ago back when I had actually small jobs to do there. Me and Karia both grew up in middle class family homes. I would help repair the stuff that needed to be down there up until the old head of the chugineers quit.I rescued Karia from there." He coughed. " tyne the question should be what did you hope to find there?"

That question stuck in Tyne's head as she walked out to her car. She sat in the driver's side thinking about it. Tyne pulled up to the intersection that lead back to the freeway coming to a redlight. She waited for the light to turn green barely pulling away from the line when a eight wheeled diesel truck T-Boned her sending her challenger flying and tumbling sideways. Fletch heard his phone go off. " hello?" he asked. " Is this Fletcher?" questioned a voice. Fletch gulped and nodded. " yes this is he." " Fletcher I'm officer Mcleod from ChuggingtonPD your friend Tyne was involved in a roll over accident." Fletch dropped his cellphone. He grabbed his keys running out the door. He hopped on his bike feeling tears well up in his eyes.

**Looking back at the beginning of this**

**And how life was**

**Just you and me and all our friends**

**Living life like an ocean**

**But now the current is pulling me down it's getting harder to breathe.**

Tyne felt really lightheaded. The vechile had her caged in crushing her at all sides. Her eyes began to close. " Fletch…Taya." She croaked weakly. _Don't worry Tyne I'm coming for you! Don't you dare give up on me!_ He growled in his head. He began skipping lights, cutting corners trying to get to her in time. _Just hang in there a little bit longer._

**It won't be to longer and I will be pulled under**

**Can you save me from this?**

Tyne groaned weakly. Her ribs had been cracked in half from the impact. Everytime she moved her head it made it spin worse. A note fell out from the hump. She reached for it bleeding a little on it. She pulled it close to her opening it.

_Tyne,_

_If you find this than you are actually a lot clever at finding things than I thought you were. I'm not a poet nor was I ever smart enough to actually pay attention in school to learn how to. I want you to look at this note, no better yet always keep it tucked in your pocket so I can stay with you always. I want to say these words and I want them to count. I LOVE YOU. I really do and I'll always be by your side no matter what. You can count on me._

_Fletcher._

**It's not my time**

**I'm not going**

**There's a fear in me it's not showing**

**This could be the end of me**

**And everything I know**

**Oh but I won't go**

Fletcher showed up on the scene to find the red metal mess that was Tyne's car. He ran over to the driver's side of the door ripping it off it's henges with all of his might. He pulled Tyne out gently finding her body really tender. " tyne?" he asked. Tyne coughed opening her eyes weakly. " Fletcher." She rasped. He removed a strand of hair from her face.

**I look ahead to all of the plans that we made**

**And all the dreams that we had**

**I'm in a world that tries to take them away oh but I'm taking it back**

**Cause all of this time I've been so blind to understand**

**What should matter to me**

**My friends this life we live, it's not what we have**

**It's what we believe**

Tyne grinned weakly at Fletch. " hang in there Tyne they say help is on the way." He whispered. "Fletch I can't move my arms my whole body hurts." She whined. Fletch kissed her lips feeling tears leave his eyes and land on her. " I know it does but they'll fix you up." Tyne looked past him. " where's Taya?" she croaked. " Taya is somewhere safe. I promise you I would never let anything bad happen to her." Tyne tried to nod finding that it made her concussion worse. " Tyne just hang in there. The pain will go away I promise just as soon as they get here." Fletch looked up to see someone with the gurny kneeling beside them. The paramedic took Tyne from Fletch placing her on the gurny gently. They ran with her loading her into the back of the ambulance. " Fletcher!" yelled Tyne from the back of the ambulance. " bring Taya with you!" Fletch turned around seeing Tyne smile. " don't worry about me! I'll make it I promise!" Fletch nodded grinning through weak pain as he jumped on his bike taking off back torwards Tyne's house.

**Cause it's not my time**

**I'm not going**

**There's a fear in me it's not showing this could be the end of me**

**And everything I know**

**But it's not my time**

**I'm not going**

**There's a will in me and now I know that**

**This could be the end of me**

**Everything I know**

**Oh but I won't go!**

Fletch picked up Taya from Tyne's apartment feeling her hold onto him. He raced to the hospital as fast as his bike could take him there. He felt Taya's grip tightened on him.

**There might be more than you believe**

**(there might be more than you believe)**

**There might be more than you can see**

Fletch arrived at the hospital with Taya on his back. He ran up to the receptionist for any word on Tyne finding none. He sat in the waiting room with Taya..Waiting on word about Tyne.

**But it's not my time I'm not going**

**And there's a fear in me and I'm not showing**

**This could be the end of me**

**And everything I know **

**But it's not my time**

**There's a will in me and this I know that**

**And everything I know**

**But**

**I won't go**

**No I won't go down**

The receptionist picked up the phone calling one of the doctors. She nodded motioning for Fletch to come up to the counter. " we do have word on Tyne's condition. She is in stable condition with major broken bones but she is in surgery right now. She will be for about four hours if you are willing to wait for her." Fletch nodded feeling his panick drop and his body fill with relief. " of course just notify us when she is out of surgery so we can visit her." The receptionist nodded. " of course. If you guys need anything just let me know okay? My name is Shirley." Fletch nodded leaving the counter and sitting down in his chair letting out a sigh of relief.

**Really? A song right in the middle of your chapter what the hell are you thinking there fluffy? Well I happened to be listening to the song at the same time the chapter was being written and figured to add it in to the plot of the chapter**

**The song is called It's not my time by 3 Doors down**

**I hope you have enjoyed the fanfic so far**

**Remember I do not own Chuggington or the song just Taya. **

**Til next time goodbye chuggers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Three long pain staking hours went by. Fletch kept Taya in his lap staring at the clock. Taya laid on his chest sleeping softly. Another hour went by and Shirley came back with news on Tyne. " Fletcher?" she called. Fletch looked up. " Tyne is out of surgery and is in the Recovery unit right now. You more than welcome to go and see her now." Fletch nodded. He got to his feet placing Taya on his back. He walked into Tyne's room and sat down on the chair. Taya cuddled into Fletch yawning and then falling asleep again. The nurses rolled Tyne in. Fletch smiled straightening up finding her sleeping too. He laid Taya right by Tyne. " good night you two I'll see you in the morning." He left the room so they could rest. Taya cuddled close to Tyne. She nuzzled under Tyne's chin. Tyne stirred wrapping her arms around Taya drawing her close. " there's my girl." She whispered tiredly. Taya smiled. Tyne fell back into a deep sleep holding Taya.

The next morning came, Fletch showed up to find the duo awake watching cartoons. Fletch smiled. " good morning." He whispered. Both of their heads turned to look at him. " morning." Murmured Tyne. Fletch sat at the edge of her bed holding her hand. " how do you feel?" he asked. Tyne frowned. " like an eighteen wheeler hit me." Fletch took her hand counting the pulses under her skin. Each one reminded him of the fact that she was still living. " Tyne you really scared the both of us back there." He murmured. Tyne nodded feeling her head ring a little bit. " wasn't my intent." She groaned weakly under the pain. " I know it wasn't." he squeezed her hand gently. " but none of that matters now. Your still with us." He kissed her cheek gently. " I would stay a little longer if I didn't have work." Tyne chuckled at him. " go and take Taya with you." Taya waited for Fletch to pick her up. Fletch picked her up allowing her to cling onto his back. " bye you two." She chuckled and then added. " behave." Fletch shot her a look then turned to Taya: " don't we always?" Taya smiled and nodded.

Fletch took Taya out to his bike sitting her on the seat behind him. She put the helmet on her head and held onto Fletch. He revved his bike and took off from the driveway. The drive from the hospital to the site was a long one. He showed up parking his bike. He helped Taya off of it holding her steady on his back. Zack appeared from right out of his portable. " ah Fletch glad to see you could show up on time for once." He mused. Fletch laughed. " well I got to you guys can't pick up the slack without me." Zack looked behind him. " where's Tyne?" he questioned. " Tyne was involved in an accident last night. She has some broken bones so she'll be out for awhile." Zack nodded. " right well then I'll take care of Taya's training I guess." He squatted down lifting Taya up. " come on let's get to work eh?" He took Taya over to the crane Brewster was working on. " good job Brewster!" called Zack. Brewster paused, smiling and waving at Taya. Taya waved back. " Brewster you wouldn't mind showing Taya the robes would ya? While you do that me and Fletch will get cracking on setting up the new supports down in the mine." Brewster nodded. " okay Zack."

Fletch and Zack departed into the mine after leaving Brewster behind on the surface with Taya. Loose rock fell in small dust particles around them. " we'd better get to work before it comes down on us." Murmured Zack. Fletch nodded. " right." He went over to where some metal beams were laying. He lifted one of them up putting it in the holes that were drilled in the roof and floor. Zack climbed up the ladder placing another beam between the two leg supports. Fletch brought up a crane to help place one vertically between the horizontal beam. The two covered about 48% of the mine under four hours. Fletch was covered in dirt and dust. " alright Fletch let's call it a day for now." He dusted himself off. " we still have a little ways to go before we are finished." The two resurfaced to find Taya helping Brewster lift some rocks that had fallen last night. " aye way to roll Taya!" shouted Fletch. Taya smiled at him. Zack and Fletch went into the portable to rest up a bit. Fletch got a glass of water feeling the coldness go down his parched throat. Zack flopped down on the couch fanning himself off. " yew." He wheezed. Fletch sat down next to him. " no kidding." Zack chuckled. " Taya is learning very quickly won't be long now until she's onto advanced training." Fletch nodded. " yep she's a lot like Tyne. She wants to be like the person who raised and protected her." Zack turned to him. " how do you feel about having Taya around?" Fletch smiled. " she's like the daughter I never had. She's very sweet and kind." He leans back on the couch. " If Tyne adopts her then I would be happy to have her as a daughter." Zack smiled. " understand one thing Fletch, if you do then you must be there for her, pick her up if she falls down, point her on the right path." Fletch nodded. " I'm already well aware of all of that Zack. I take care of her like I do Tyne." Fletch got up. " shall we call it a day then Zack?" he asked. Zack nodded.

Fletch walked outside and whistled loudly. " hey Brewster! Zack is calling it a day!" he shouted. Brewster paused and turned around. " okay Fletch!" He helped carry Taya to Fletch. Fletch took her from him laying her on his back. " right we're off to the hospital then." Tyne was laying down in her bed bored. She didn't like not being able to move by herself without gasping in pain every so often. She sighed and turned over wincing softly. She woke up a few hours later to find Taya sitting next to her with Fletch. She got up wincing again. " Taya did well today Tyne." Murmured Fletch. Tyne smiled. " that's great! What did you guys have her do?" " She helped Brewster with the crane." Replied Fletch. Tyne hugged Taya tighter. " that's good baby girl! Oh I'm so proud of you!" Taya smiled happy to have impressed Tyne.

The family talked and talked for hours. The nurse came in to give Tyne a debrief telling her that she was ready to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyne finally got home to find a shiny black and red Charger sitting in her driveway. She gets off of Fletch's bike. " oh while you were asleep last night I went out to get you a car." Murmured Fletch. Tyne felt the side of the car. " it feels nice. I love the paint work and everything." Gasped Tyne. Fletch chuckled. " that's not all look on the side." She went over to the side seeing the hemi sticker on the side. " omg Fletch! Your kidding me right!?" she shouted getting excited. Fletch chuckled hugging her from behind. " I owed you one." She nods. " Fletcher I love it thank you!" she turned around kissing him on the cheek. He blushed nearly falling over. Tyne held Taya on her back. Fletch unlocked the door to find that it tilted to the side. He went into protective mode once again. " Tyne stay out here with Taya." He murmured. He retrieved his bow knife from his belt walking inside. Tyne immediately went to her car locking herself and Taya inside of it. Fletch crept softly inside finding the whole house dark. He heard something in their bedroom move. He went over to it creeping softly. He opened the door to feel a shape pound into him. He looked at his attacker finding their face consealed by a skull mask. Fletch felt his blood grow cold knowing what that mask ment. He cried out punching the masked figure. He wiggled out of his grasp taking his defense stance. The masked figure charged for him trying to attack him but Fletch knocked his feet out from under him. " I don't think so!" he yelled. He took the figure by the collar putting him on the wall keeping the knife at his throat. " what the hell are you doing here!?" he snapped. The figure laughed. " I'm surprised you don't know me, Fletcher." Fletch's eyes widened. " I don't care what the hell are you doing here?! What do you want with my family!" The figure laughed. " simply doing recon and collecting information is all." Fletch growled punching the figure in the face. The figure growled at him. " well tell that sniffling fool! Fletcher is watching and he will protect his family! Whatever the problem he has with me! He can deal with directly!" he let the figure go. The figure laughed jumping out of the window. Fletch wiped the blood off of his hands visibly shaking. He went out to find Tyne and Taya sitting in the car both with worried looks on their faces.

_I knew Fletch was hiding something that day. Seeing the look of pure fear and anger was enough to set off alarms in my head. He looked at us and I could see it. Something in my house spooked him._

Fletch went up to Tyne's side of the car knocking on the window. " we're going over to Zack's." he said clearly. Tyne nodded. " Fletch just let me grab a few things okay?" she tried to get out of the car only to get pushed back in. Tyne was surprised. " Fletch please." She begged. Fletch shook his head his voice cracking when he spoke again. " Tyne just stay in the car okay?" He looked down at the ground. " please." Tyne eyed him up and down and just shook her head. " yeah fine okay whatever." She scooted over just as soon as Taya climbed in the backseat. Fletch got in starting the car up. The engine purred under them. He pulled out of the drive immediately taking off torwards the highway. Tyne looked at Fletch again. " Fletcher." She addressed. Fletch gulped. " yes?" " Fletch what the hell did you see in there?" she asked. Fletch was silent for awhile. " look I can't talk about it okay? Let's just say that my past has finally come back to haunt me." He replied. His voice sounded very hoarse and unsure. Tyne took his hand and squeezed it gently. " okay Fletch if it makes you that uncomfortable then we won't talk about it." She looked out the window. Taya senses everyone was scared. She reached for their arms taking them. Fletch looked back at her and smiled.

Zack was out in his yard playing with Gracie. Gracie's grey head turned and began to bark at the shiny Charger that had just pulled into his driveway. Zack got up from his chair when he saw Fletch, Tyne, and Taya walking out to greet him. Fletch went over to Zack and whispered very carefully in his ear: " it's not safe to talk about it here." Zack nodded understanding the message very clear. He unlocked his front door so they could go in. He whistled for Gracie who came happily running inside. Zack checked behind them to make sure nobody was looking before shutting the door. Fletch made sure to have parked the Charger inside of the garage. Zack locked up the door. " so what brings you to my house you two?" he asked. Fletch motioned of Taya to go out of the room. Tyne took Taya to Zack's room placing her on the bed. Tyne hugged Taya tightly. Taya held onto Tyne. Tyne pulled away leaving her alone with Gracie. Fletch waited for Tyne to come out into the living room. " sit down please the both of you." He whispered. Tyne and Zack both nodded obeying what Fletch was instructing them both to do. Zack coughed. " now what seems to be bugging you Fletch?" asked Zack again. Fletch took in a deep breathe. " My past has come back to haunt me. I'm not talking about the whole stupid crap that I did a long time ago." He muttered. He explained to them how he used to be an assassin but he deserted the botherhood to relive his life as a chuggineer. Tyne shook her head at him. " so your saying theres an assassin that is after us!" she growled. Fletch jumped at her anger. " I can't believe this?! Why didn't you tell me!?" Fletch gulped and looked down. " Tyne, I didn't want to bring up that kind of thing up not when Taya needed me. You mean so much to me Tyne." Tyne felt her anger disapate. She got up. " I need time to think about this." She said simply shoving past Fletch. She went back into Zack's room sitting where Taya was laying. Taya felt Tyne's presence. Taya crawled into Tyne's lap. Tyne stroked her hair.

Fletch sighed rubbing behind his head. " oh god I've really messed up haven't I?" he asked. Zack sighed. " you know Tyne, Fletch. She's quick tempered and never looks before she leaps. Once she's calm down I'm sure she will speak to you." Zack got up. " I'm going to get breakfast started." Fletch nodded and sat down on the recliner. Tyne had hidden tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Taya got up onto her knees weakly the best she could. She wiped them away. " Tyne." Came Taya's strained voice. Tyne froze looking down at her. " Taya? You can talk!?" she gasped. Taya smiled at her. " it's about time right?" she chuckled. Tyne hugged her. " I love you Tyne. Don't be sad I'm sure whatever it is we'll make it." Tyne sniffed. " I guess your right." She pulled away. Tyne looked up when Fletch came in. " Tyne I know your mad at me right now but…" Tyne chuckled. " don't worry about it Fletch." Taya turned to Fletch smiling gently. " guess what?" asked Tyne. Fletch raised an eyebrow. " what?" Taya took a deep breathe. " hi Fletch." Murmured Taya. Fletch took a step back. " oh she can talk after all." He hugged taya lifting her up. " that's great news!" Taya nuzzled his face gently.

Zack hollered for them. Tyne carried Taya with her out to the kitchen. Gracie was circling around Zack barking. Zack chuckled. " I know the bacon smells good Gracie but this isn't dog food." Gracie woofed and then evacuated as the rest of his guests showed up. Taya sat with Tyne still holding her hand. Zack put the plates down on the table next to a small breakfast buffet he had set up. " go ahead help yourselfs." He murmured. Tyne reached for her plate first getting it ready for Taya. " okay Taya what do you want?" she asked winking. Taya smiled thinking carefully. " I want bacon and eggs oh with a chocolate muffin." Zack nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Taya's voice. Tyne got what she wanted for Taya. Zack turned and stared at Taya. " well aren't you just full of surprises?" he chuckled. Taya nodded laughing softly. After everyone got what they needed, they all linked hands and bowed their heads. " dear god we would like to thank you for providing us with this meal we are about to eat. Also lord I want to ask for your help as we need your strength now to help protect Taya and her family. I pray that my wife, Karia is living well in heaven and is watching over us all now." Murmured Zack. Fletch came in at the end of the prayer. " in god's name AMEN!" They began eating quietly around the table.

After breakfast, Fletch helped with the dishes. Tyne would smack him hard whenever he missed a spot on a plate using the dish towel. Zack was with Taya watching her play with Gracie. Zack smiled softly chuckling. " hey Tyne you and Fletch done in there?" he asked. Tyne poked her head around the corner. " we would get done a lot quicker if Fletcher would pick up the pace!" she retorted playfully. Fletch huffed. " don't even start with me sister!" Zack chuckled and shook his head. " well hurry up before I get in there and kick the both of you!" Taya couldn't help but laugh along with him. Tyne and Fletch finally got down with the dishes. " Fletch, you guys are more than welcome to stay here until the threat passes." Said Zack getting up. He yawned. " think I'd better get some rest." Fletch nodded. " okay Zack we'll try to keep the noise down while you rest." Zack smirked. " you better." He mused as he went into his bedroom. Taya snuggled into Tyne's chest causing her to wince. Taya looked up at her. " sorry I'm just sore is all." She whispered. Taya nodded closing her eyes. Tyne nodded getting up. " nap time for her I guess." She chuckled softly. Fletch laughed gently and nodded. She went to go put Taya with Zack so both of them could sleep. She tucked Taya in next to Zack. "goodnight you two, sweet dreams."


	11. Chapter 11

The time of day outside changed quickly to noon. The sun hung high and dry over Zack's house. Tyne sat on the couch with her head on her fist asleep. Fletch kept watch next to the window. His gaze scorning the streets and high places for any signs of danger. He sighed and readjusted again in his chair. His gaze fell on Tyne. He immediately felt his heartbeat painfully. He had put her in harm's way again. Tyne sensed someone was watching her and woke up. Her green gaze locked with his brown ones. She turned her head to one side. " what?" she whispered. Fletch blushed looking away. "um nothing." He turned back out to the window. Tyne got to her feet, yawning and stretching gently. She went over to him touching his shoulders. " never known you to be paranoid before." She mused. Fletch looked up at her. " Tyne, I'm just afraid is all. I don't want anything bad to happen to my family." Tyne nodded and bent down to kiss him gently. Fletch hugged her neck pulling her closer into the kiss. They pulled away from each other gently. " I'm going to check on Taya and Zack." She whispered.

She went into Zack's room to find the two asleep in each other's arms. Gracie had made her place of honor at the foot of Zack's bed. She looked up at Tyne and woofed quietly. Tyne smiled rubbing the dog's head. Zack stirred quietly yawning, his dark brown eyes slowly blinking themselves open. He sniffed letting go of Taya gently. " I know your in here Tyne." He whispered. He gazed at her. " I just came to check on you guys." She whispered back. Zack nodded and smiled. He got up from the bed pushing Taya to the center of the bed. " she can rest for as long as she wants to." Tyne nodded. " I'm proud of you Tyne. You've finally opened that door to your heart after all these years of keeping it closed." He clasped her shoulder. Tyne blushed softly. " I know it's hard to after what your father did to you growing up." He left the room leaving her alone with Taya.

Taya woke up an hour later to find Tyne watching over her. " have a nice rest?" asked Tyne. Taya nodded. " yep." She got up hugging Tyne. Gracie felt Taya stir and slowly got up. The dog yawned and stretched. Gracie hopped to the floor padding into the living room where Fletch and Zack were both watching TV. Tyne carried Taya out to meet them. Her and Taya sat on the couch together with Taya sitting in Tyne's lap. Taya snuggled into Tyne. " so Tyne does that make you Taya's mother now?" asked Zack leaning back in his chair. Tyne scratched behind her head blushing again. " yeah I guess so." Taya smiled up at Tyne. Zack nodded. "good to hear!"

Night came, everyone had gone to bed after of just eaten a big meal. Tyne laid awake on her side of the bed that her and Fletch shared. Her thoughts were about Taya. Fletch sensed Tyne was up and immediately sat up. " what's going on my love?" he asked softly. Tyne sighed. " a whole lot of things." Fletch hugged her. " you want to talk about it?" he questioned. Tyne sighed again and leaned up on her elbows. " no I'd rather not." The two sat in silence for a few moments. Fletch laid the covers around Tyne kissing her on the cheek. " why don't you get some rest?" Tyne nodded laying down again on her side. Her green eyes barely closed when she heard Taya's ear piercing scream coming from down the hall. Zack was sitting on the bed holding her. " shh it's okay baby girl calm down." Murmured Zack rubbing her back. Taya was in tears panting harshly. Tyne knelt down taking her from Zack. " let me guess a nightmare?" she asked. Taya nodded. Tyne hugged her tight stroking her hair. Tyne began to sing to her softly:

**Yuuyami semaru kumo no ue**

**(above the clouds where the dusk comes)**

**Itsumo ichiwa de tondeiru**

**(always flying by itself)**

**Taka wa kitto kanashikarou**

**(The hawk is probably grieving is it not?)**

**Oto mo todaeta kaze no naka**

**(in the wind's midst suddenly sound stops)**

**Sora o tsukanda sono tsubasa**

**(the wings that grasp the sky)**

**Yasumeru koto wa dekinakute**

**(resting is a thing they cannot do.)**

Taya slowly begins to relax hearing the calm melody. Tyne keeps stroking her hair and singing to her.

**Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou**

**(to what compares the heart?)**

**Taka no youna kono kokoro**

**(This heart that is like that hawk?)**

**Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou**

**(to what compares the heart?)**

**Sora o mau yona samishisa o**

**(Of griefing that seems to circle the sky?)**

Taya fell fast asleep relaxing in Tyne's arms. Tyne finished the last verses of her lullaby as she placed Taya back under the covers.

**Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou**

**(To what compares the heart?)**

**Hitori michiyuku kono kokoro**

**(This heart that goes the road alone.)**

**Kokoro o nani ni tatoeyou**

**(To what compares the heart?)**

**Hitoribocchi no samishisa o**

**(Of loneliness of being all alone.)**

Tyne kissed the top of Taya's forehead. " sleep well my sweet." She whispered. Taya smiled softly keeping every word Tyne sang to her close to her heart. She could hear the story behind the lullaby. Zack laid back down again going back to sleep. Tyne stayed in the doorway watching over Taya for a few more minutes. She left the room leaving Taya to sleep. Tyne laid back down her eyes closing softly. The next morning came and Tyne felt a shape laying by her. At first she thought it was Fletch but then it turned out to be Taya. She turned over careful not to squish Taya. She held Taya close to her. Taya stirred gently. " Tyne?" she murmured. Tyne yawned. " yes?" Taya smiled at her hugging her. " nothing just wanted to check on you." Tyne chuckled. " okay. I'm right here Taya I haven't gone anywhere."

_A few weeks had just past and we were getting closer as a family. Taya had me sing my lullaby to her every night seeing as it kept the nightmares away. I was honestly starting to believe that no one and I mean no one on god's good earth could take my little girl away from me. Then one day…it happened._

_Me and Fletcher had gone down into the mines to finish up work. I heard a high pitched scream coming from the surface. It was her I had to get to her. I dropped my equipment and darted to the surface to find her being loaded into the back of a van. I cried running to my car and chased the god forsaken van across the country. They took my baby away from me. I broke down and cried blaming this all on myself. I had to find her…no matter what…she was apart of me and I wasn't going to let some monster take my daughter away from me!_

Tyne had been searching for hours for Taya. She finally found the van parked outside of a warehouse. Tyne parked a block behind the van making sure to keep from them seeing her. She could sense Taya in trouble. She snuck around the warehouse trying to find a way in. She kicked in a vent and began entering in from the vent system. Taya was being held captive in a room. She had been beatened and tormented in the dark. She was shaking needing Tyne with her. She wanted to feel Tyne's touch again. Her clothes had been ripped off of her body leaving her hanging by her legs and arms cold. She heard someone moving in the vent shafts above her. She could hear the vent fall down in front of her. She saw a shadow move in front her. " Taya I'm going to get you out of here." Taya could feel the chains get loose causing her to fall into a familiar set of arms. " Tyne." She rasped weakly whimpering. Tyne held Taya close climbing back up into the vent shaft.

Tyne pulled Taya out sneaking across the street with her. She sat Taya down in the passenger's side and climbed into the driver's side. She started her charger up taking off from there. Tyne reached for her jacket. " here put this on." She murmured. Taya stiffly put the coat on clenching it around her. " oh god Taya I'm so sorry." Whispered Tyne. " I should have kept by your side." Taya took Tyne's arm. " don't blame yourself Tyne." Tyne got onto the freeway going back home. Taya began to hum Tyne's lullaby quietly to herself. Tyne hummed along with her. Tears came out of Tyne's eyes. She took Taya's hand feeling the bones under her skin. " they did this to me." Whispered Taya. " they hurt me." Tyne nods. " I know they did. When we get home I'll patch you up I promise."

They pulled into the driveway of Zack's house. Fletch waited from them outside seeing the way Taya was and immediately rushing over. He carried Taya inside and immediately began treating her wounds. Tyne knelt by her side holding her hand. Taya touched her face gently. " don't cry please." She begged. Tyne nodded hugging her daughter gently. Fletch finished up. " there." Tyne took Taya into their room and just sat holding her. She rocked her back and forth gently. Taya shook gripping onto Tyne. " I thought you weren't going to come for me." She whispered. Tyne paused. " I was I was searching the ends of the earth to find you." She hugged Taya. " you have no idea how important you are to me." Zack came in with with a tray full of food. " here we need to get some meat on her bones again." He laid the tray in Taya's lap. Taya began eating from it. Tyne stroked her hair gently. " when I find them I'll give them hell for what they did to her." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Taya soon finished eating and cuddled back into Tyne's grip. Zack took the tray out of the room leaving them alone. " The men with skulls on them didn't give me any food." Whimpered Taya. Tyne gasped. " Fletcher! Get in here!" she shouted. Fletch came running in. "yes?" " who are the men with skull masks that Taya is describing to me?" questioned Tyne. Fletch scratched behind his head. " those were the assassins I worked with." He knelt by Taya stroking her cheek. " I'm going to kill every last one of them." Threatened Tyne. Her protective instinct kicked in. " they'll pay for what they did to her." Fletch looked up. " I know your angry but you can't just go rushing in. Their masters of stealth and can attack from behind." Tyne grew increasing angry. " then I'll blow them up!" Fletch kissed Tyne harshly. " I'd rather you not get hurt again." He whispered. Tyne felt dizzy from the kiss. Tyne had went days without sleep or even eating anything. She pulled away from Fletch swaying. Fletch laid Tyne down on the bed. " get some rest. I'll go and see if I can't find you anything to eat." He murmured getting up. Tyne nodded weakly holding Taya still close to her. Fletch came back with something for her to eat. " here." He pushed the plate to her. Tyne began eating the light slowly returning to her eyes. " I'll make sure Taya never leaves my sight." He promised. Tyne finished handing him the empty plate. " alright." She laid her head down on the pillow tiredly. Taya cuddled into her going to sleep.

Fletch watched over them as they slept. The past few weeks they had been separated, He saw Tyne fall apart. Tyne had refused to do anything not until she had found Taya. Fletch stroked Tyne's hair feeling his guilt take the best of him. " she acts so strong. I guess even the most strongest person gets tired of being that way for long." He whispered. Tyne had a tight grip on Taya. Every time Fletch went to touch Taya she'd move away growling at him. Fletch hugged Tyne from behind. " I'm not going to hurt her Tyne." He murmured. Tyne's body relaxed at the sound of Fletch's voice.

_Taya means everything to me. She is the other part of myself or brought out another part of myself I never knew about before. I hated not being able to find her those weeks. I counted the days she was gone. When I found her, she was so thin and badly bruised. As we lay here together, I'm counting every breathe she's taking in front of me knowing that I have my little girl back in my arms again._

Tyne woke up a few hours later still holding Taya. She looked down at Taya finding her resting comfortably. Fletch chuckled. " sleep well my love?" he questioned causing Tyne to jump out of her skin a little. She eyed up at him. "yes in fact a little better than I did last night." She mused. Tyne kissed Taya's forehead putting her in the center of the bed. She sat at the edge of the bed watching over her. Gracie came in woofing quietly hopping ontop of the bed. She laid at the foot of the bed right under Taya's feet. Fletch saw Tyne sway again and then catch herself. Fletch lifted Tyne up carrying her into their room. He laid her down getting on top of her. There was nothing but love in his eyes as he bend down to kiss her slowly. Tyne returned it gently leaning into the kiss. Fletch held her close rubbing her back getting a moan out of her. She leaned back with him wrapping her legs around his waist. The next thing that happened to Tyne was the sound of the bed moving and the sheets rustling. She leaned into Fletch's bare chest matching his movements gently. The room got quiet and the two lovers laid silently under the sheets side by side.

Another hour or so passes and Tyne is awake again. She goes into the bathroom to rinse herself off after their little " stand" with each other. She let the water go over her shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing softly. She turned the water off stepping out of the shower. She grabbed a white towel and began to dry herself off. She held the towel around her waist and walked out to the bedroom grabbing a fresh new pair of cloths. She picked up her old ones and tossed them into a garabage bag to be washed later. She smiled when she spotted Fletch still asleep on the bed. She tucked him in kissing him on the cheek.

She left the protection of the house deciding to go down to the park to get some air. She walked around the park for a bit to find it depressingly empty apart from the birds in the trees. A shadow showed up behind her and her world went black. Tyne woke up hours later in a dark room with a single bulb hanging above her. Her arms and legs had been changed to the walls and floor. She had duct tape over her mouth. She began to squirm trying to get free. She heard the metal door in front of her opening and a pair of boots " thudding" on the floor. She heard a chair squeak. " well what do we have here?" cooed a voice. Tyne looked up only to see a skull mask staring back at her. He removed the tape painfully from her mouth. " that's none of your damn business!" she snapped spitting on his boot. The man punched her hard across the cheek. " if your done I believe we have certain business to attend to." He grinned under the mask. He yanked the chair up closer to her. Tyne felt a low growl leave her lips. The figure lifted up her shirt to expose her stomach. He grabbed a hot iron pressing it firmly against her. Tyne screamed loudly. " hey what the hell!" she yelled. He slapped her again. He pulled the iron away. Tyne panted the pain rushing through her veins. " now tell me, what relationship do you have with Fletcher?" he asked. Tyne kept silent. " I'm not going to tell you anything not after what you did with my daughter." She growled. The man leaned in on her. " you must care about her an awful lot if you are protecting her." He hit her with the iron again causing her to cry in pain.

Fletch woke up hours later to find Tyne gone. Panic surged through his core causing him to get up. He asked Zack where she had went, Zack replied that Tyne had gone to the park. Fletch shook his head getting on his bike in the search for Tyne.

_**End of Venture Part one**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Beginning of Venture Part two**_

Two years have passed since Tyne went missing. Fletch searched high and low for her. He didn't stop looking for her. Taya cried herself to sleep every night thinking that Tyne had died on her. Fletch finally went to the belly of the beast, the place where his past started, the skull clan. He parked outside of the warehouse waiting. His ears strained to pick up on any heartbeats. His own heart running madly out of his chest thinking of what they had been doing to her. His hand shakingly clenching the bow knife in his hand. He crept along the wall looking for a way in. A strong stench of death hit his nostrils causing him to cringe immediately. He went over to the vent where he first smelled the stench kicking it in. He climbed through the vent shaft following the stench.

Tyne laid on her side in the torture chamber. She had been stripped and beatened fifty times over. She's went without food or water leaving her skinny and frail. Her eyes were closed. She had flies buzzing waiting for her to die. Fletch looked down through the vent shaft to find the love of his life laying there almost dead. He hissed breaking through the vent shaft and falling down to the ground. He landed on his feet walking over to her and lifting her weak body up. He began to cry. " Tyne?" he asked. Tyne didn't respond. He shook her. " wake up." He sobbed. He clutched her close quickly running out of the warehouse. He loaded her into the back of her own car. He raced her to the hospital holding her hand as he drove.

He got there just in time. The nurses took her from him yelling stuff at each other. He walked with her assuring her everything was going to be okay. They got her into the ICU blocking Fletch's path from her. They told him to wait out in the waiting room til they were finished. Fletch began to pace back and forth. Several hours went by before a nurse came and got him. He looked up. " She's stable but unconscious too. We don't know when she will wake up. Your more than welcome to visit her until it's time to go." Fletch nodded. " okay I understand." He rasped walking into her room. Tyne was sleeping peacefully on the bed with her hands resting on her stomach. Her hair rested behind her head comfortably. Her skin was very pale and her bones showed lightly through her skin. He sat by her holding her hand squeezing it. " Tyne please you have to pull through this, for me, for Taya. She needs you." He touched her hand to his face. " I need you."

Hours past and Tyne still hadn't woke up. Fletch sat there praying for her. His hands cupped hers gently. He heard the door open. Zack spotted Fletch and his gaze grew dark. " you have any idea how worried we were about you?!" he snapped lightly. Fletch looked down. " we thought you had died on us." Fletch flinched. " I know. I had to find Tyne I just had to. I wanted to make Taya smile again." Zack shook his head. " it isn't me you'll have to apologize to now." He squatted down so Taya could get off. Taya had dried up tears coming out the corners of her eyes. Fletch picked her up hugging her as tight as he could. Taya threw her arms around his neck bawling. Fletch rubbed her back. " it's okay baby it's okay. I'm here now don't worry." He whispered. " I..though..you..died." she sobbed out. Fletch gasped. " no! I can't not when Tyne and you need me." Taya looked at Tyne and sobbed. She squirmed to get to her. Fletch carried her and laid her next to Tyne. " Tyne? Tyne!" shouted Taya. She nudged her side. " wake up! Wake up please!" she begged. She hugged Tyne hard. " please." She sobbed.

A few weeks go by, Fletch and Taya were still waiting for Tyne to wake up. Taya hardly left Tyne's side not wanting to leave her. Tyne's hand twitched waking Taya up. " Tyne?" she whispered. Pretty soon Tyne's whole body started to move. She groaned. " Fletch? Taya? Are you guys here?" she rasped. Fletch nodded. " we're right here for you Tyne." Tyne nodded holding Taya close. " I thought you had died on me." Whispered Taya. Tyne shook her head. " you know I would never do that to you." She lifted Taya's chin up. " I won't leave your side no matter what." She murmured. Taya nodded holding Tyne even closer. Tyne rubbed her back and began singing to her again. Fletch hugs the both of them.

Another week goes by and Tyne is out of the hospital. Fletch keeps a closer eye on Tyne never letting her out of his site once so ever. Tyne stayed at home a lot unable to move around a lot because of her injury. She still kept her promise of trying to restore Taya's ability to walk. She called 27 different doctors before finally landing on one that could help. Taya had been taken in immediately after the call. The doctor looked at Taya's legs. " yep there's a lot of nerve damage." He observed. " luckily there's still enough to work with." Tyne smiled. " that's a good thing right?" she asked. The doctor nodded. " yep. The only problem is how are you going to pay for her procedure?" Tyne scoffed. " please I have a check that comes in from my EX and I get paid enough each month as a construction worker. I can pay it off one way or another." Doctor Timonthy smiled. " aye okay. I'll have it set up for this weekend then." He murmured. Taya looked at Tyne nerviously. Tyne looked at Taya giving her a trusting look. " she's your daughter correct?" he questioned. Tyne nodded. " yep. She's live with me for the past two years." Timothy nodded. " okay I just have to get some finally paperwork done and we will be all set." He left the room. Taya let's out a nervious sigh. " don't worry Taya it will be fine. I know this doctor he's the one who got me fixed up while I was at the hospital." Comforted Tyne. Taya nodded. " okay." Tyne got up hugging Taya gently.

An hour had passed and they walked out to the car. Five individuals looked at Taya with sexual expressions on their faces. " hey baby!" one of them calls. Tyne turns around. " I'm sorry but that's my daughter your talking to." She murmured sternly. The guy leaned back. " chill dawg." He scoffed. Tyne glared at him and then turned her back. Taya held on tight as Tyne walked with Taya on her back. Tyne helped Taya into the car and closed the door. Tyne got in on the driver's side pulling out of the parking lot.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyne and Taya finally returned home. Fletch walked out to the car to meet them. He took Taya up into his arms. Taya smiled cuddling into him. " I heard baby! Congrats!" he murmured. Taya smiled nodding. " thank you." Tyne limped up to him. Fletch took them both inside looking outside cautiously. Fletch locked the door. Tyne took Taya from him and sat with her in the living room. Fletch checked the border of the house to make sure no one was watching them. He went into the living room sitting with them. " so this weekend she's being fixed up?" he asked. " yep." Whispered Tyne stroking Taya's hair. Taya relaxed under Tyne's touch. " I told the doctor I can pay for the operation just as long as Taya gets help." Murmured Tyne. Fletch looked at her taking Tyne's other hand gently. " hey you have me to help out too." He said. Tyne looked up at him. " I'll help too. She's my daughter too and I took over on the lease." Tyne smiled and laughed.

Later that night, Tyne twitched in her sleep. Her hands clenched, her body rose forward, and she screamed real loudly. Fletch woke up holding Tyne down. " hey! Hey! Calm yourself!" he yelled. Tyne snapped awake looking around the room. Pants left her lips. " it's just a dream." Whispered Tyne holding her head. She sat up. " that's the third time I've had that dream." Fletch took her hand. " it's alright now Tyne you have nothing to worry about." He kissed her hand gently. She pulled Fletch close rubbing his back. She laid back with him ontop of her.

Three days later, Tyne wakes up immediately feeling sick to her stomach. She parkours over Fletch running to the bathroom. She retchets anything she had left into the toilet. Fletch heard her vomiting and went into the bathroom after her. He holds her black hair back from her face. She finishes gripping the sides of the toilet. " Fletch get me the pink box that is sitting underneath the sink please?" she asked. Fletch nodded opening the cabinet and pulling out a pink box. He left her alone to do the test. A few minutes later, Tyne walks out with her skin all pale, holding the pregnancy test. Fletch takes it from her, looking at it, smiling. " how?" she asked weakly. " I'm not even fertile." Fletch hugged her. " god's goodwill I guess." He mused. Tyne sat down the room spinning. She began to sweat bullets. " here my love you rest okay?" he suggested. Tyne nods closing her eyes.

Taya woke up next to Zack (whom to her has become Uncle.) who was still sleeping. Fletch walked in. " you up already baby girl?" he mused. Taya nodded reaching her arms out to him. Fletch lifted her up taking her into the living room so Zack could sleep in peace. Taya sat in Fletch's lap nuzzled underneath his chin. " is mom still asleep?" she asked. Fletch nodded. " yep she isn't feeling well." He whispered stroking her hair. Taya frowned. " can we do something to cheer her up?" she asked. Fletch thought for a minute. " Hey that actually isn't a bad idea." He takes Taya out to his bike putting her on the back of it. He gets on starting it up. He goes down to the little floral store a few blocks down from where Zack lived. Fletch walked with Taya on his back into the store. " what's mom's favorite flower, Dad?" she asked. " Azure roses." He replied. " they're dark blue during the spring time but a beautiful sapphire during the other seasons." Taya spotted some pretty blue flowers. " you mean those?" she pointed out. Fletch smiled. " yep." He goes over and picks a few for Taya. He lets Taya hold the flowers while he gets his wallet out. He goes over to the counter where the clerk looked at him then Taya. " getting flowers for the wife?" she asked. Fletch blushed and smiled. " actually girlfriend. I took over a lease with her after I found out she had a ready made family." He explained. The clerk laughed. " well then she is really a lucky lady."

Fletch walked out of the store getting back on his bike. He sits and thinks for a little bit. " Hey Taya do me a favor sweetheart." He murmured. Taya nodded. " okay what is it you want me to do Dad?" Fletch chuckled. " don't tell your mother this but I plan on marrying her." With that he started his bike back up and headed over to the jewelry store. Fletch walked around the place frowning trying to find the correct ring that would find Tyne perfectly. One of the craftsman looked up at Fletch seeing the distressed look on his face. " something I can help you with sir?" he asked. Fletch nodded. " trying to find a ring for my girlfriend is all." The craftsman smiled. " do you have a picture of her?" he asked. Fletch pulled out his phone, pulling up a picture of Tyne. The craftsman looked at it. " I just have the prefect ring for someone like her." He went to the back coming back out with a black box. He opened the box revealing a gold ring. On it were tiny diamonds around a ruby centerpiece. On the band had: _**Un Amour qui dure toujours (French for " A love that lasts forever) **_written on the bottom. Fletch looked at the guy. " it's beautiful how much do you want for it?" he asked. The craftsman chuckled. " it would originally be 400 but I'll give it to ya for 100." Fletch took in a deep breathe but thanked his lucky stars he had the money to pay it full with.

Fletch left the jewelry store happy that he had found the prefect ring for Tyne. He tucked in his pocket for later. He pulled out his phone and called a local café to have the place set up for tonight. He instructed Taya to only give the flowers to Tyne but not tell her about what he was going to do later. Taya nods agreeing to keep the secret just between them for now.

Tyne was barely waking up when they got home. She was still suffering a bit from pain and the sickness. Fletch knocked on the door. " hey." He greeted with a happy tone in his voice. Tyne smiled painfully. " hey." Taya unhid the flowers from behind her back. " we thought flowers might cheer you up a bit." She gasped when she saw them. " omg guys their beautiful!" Fletch lowered Taya down so she could give them to her mom. " oh by the way me and you have a date tonight Tyne." Murmured Fletch. Tyne chuckled. " guess I better get ready then." She murmured as she got out of bed.

_I hadn't a clue what Fletch had planned but little did I know it was about to be the beginning of something new for the both of us._


	15. Chapter 15

Tyne had taken a nice long shower and spent most of the afternoon getting ready for her date. Deep down she was nervious. Never in her life had she even got the attention of a man outside of her father. She trusted Fletch with her life but also she kinda had her doubts about him. She tied her hair back leaving one of her bangs down over her eye. She put her visor on over her head taking a deep breathe. " just stay calm." She told herself quietly. " Tonight it's about you and Fletch. Nothing can go wrong while you are out." She promised herself over and over again. She walked out of the bathroom to find Fletch wearing a white shirt with a long black coat and a pair of black trousers with shiny black shoes. His hair had been slicked back apart from the tip of it sticking out forward. His beard had been shaved off revealing smooth skin underneath. A deep purr rumbled out of her chest. " my someone looks handsome." She purred moving up to him. Fletch smiled. " and a certain women looks beautiful." He purred back. He kissed her cheek gently.

Zack sat in the living room with Taya watching her draw. He turned when he saw Tyne grab her keys off the table. " you have fun you two. Come home safely kay?" he said. Tyne smiled. " we'll be fine." She bent down next to Taya. " you have good night okay? Be good for Zack." Taya smiled at her. " I will Tyne don't worry." Tyne hugged Taya before rejoining Fletch. Fletch waved goodbye to both Taya and Zack before they left. Fletch helped Tyne into the car by holding the door open for her. Tyne smiled and curtseyed. " why thank you kind sir." She murmured. Fletch chuckled and then bowed. " no problem m'lady." He got in on the drivers side. He started the car up pulling away from the driveway.

Tyne and Fletch resorted to small talk the entire drive to the Café. The receptionist spotted Fletch walking in immediately seating them. Tyne chuckled when they sat down. " it's one of the few places I eat at." Explained Fletch. Tyne laughed again softly. " well you don't hear me complainin do ya?" she asked. She opened the menu looking it over. Fletch watched her steadily. _I'll wait til after she has eaten_. He thought. The waitress immediately knew what Fletch wanted taking his first. She turned to Tyne waiting on her to order. " let's go with the white cod, grilled, and fried okra with a small summer salad." Murmured Tyne. The waitress smiled jotting it down. " your orders will be out in a bit." Tyne looked at Fletch. " so what's the occasion?" she questioned. Fletch coughed. " what I can't bring my girl out every once and awhile?" he retorted. Tyne shook her head. " wasn't complaining Fletcher I was just curious is all." The waitress came back fifty minutes later with their meals. Tyne began eating hungrily. Fletch just kinda picked at his fried steak. _Do it man tell her how you feel. _ Came that voice in his head. He gulped grabbing Tyne's attention. " Tyne there is something I need to tell you."

Tyne put the fork down and looked up at him. " oh?" she murmured. Fletch got up from his seat til he was standing next to her. " Tyne, ever since we started working together I've come to admire you. As the years go on I began to admire you even more til the point to where my heart grew nothing but love for you." He got down on one knee and opened the black box. Tyne looked at the ring and put her hands over her mouth. " Tyne, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tyne felt hot tears spring to her eyes. " yes." She murmured running into his arms. The entire Café broke out into applause. They finished up there in the café returning home in high spirits. Zack had just put Taya to bed when he heard the front door open. He saw Fletch and Tyne walking hand and hand together. " looks like you two had a fun time." He mused. Fletch smiled. " yep." Zack spotted the ring and immediately hugged Tyne. " oh congrats you two."

Tyne also told Zack about her pregnancy. Zack smiled and patted her on the back. Fletch lifted Tyne up taking her back into their room. Fletch layed down with Tyne on top of him. " I'll tell Taya tomorrow." Yawned Tyne. " right now I just need some sleep." Fletch chuckled. " okay good night then." Tyne closed her eyes laying on his chest. Fletch stayed up all through the night watching over her. Tyne twitched on occasion but other than that she was ultra quiet.

_Fletch's proposal, our child, everything is finally coming full circle now. I see what Fletch did. He wants to start something new, something to escape his past. That's okay cause I know no matter what the odds we will still have each other. _

Tyne woke up the next morning heavy with morning sickness. She groans running into the bathroom and vomiting again. Fletch woke up to her being sick. " Aggh I hate morning sickness." She muttered. Fletch hugged her from behind softly. " I know you do." She leaned into his touch. Her body really warm. He frowned at the heat coming off of her. He took her back to bed laying her down. He went and got a cold towel for her placing it on her forehead. She groans, her skin turning as white as the sheets under her. " I think you should take an easy today." Whispered Fletch. Tyne nodded not arguing with him. " I'll stay if you want me to." He suggested. Tyne chuckled softly. " You have work to do Fletch. I'll be fine honest." He kissed her softly on the cheek before leaving her.

Taya was still asleep cuddled under the sheets. Fletch smiled and sat by her on the bed. " Hey honey." He whispered. Taya stirred at the sound of his voice. " yes papa?" she asked. He lifted her onto his lap. " why don't you and me go out later?" he suggested. Taya nodded. " okay I'd love that." Fletch kissed her cheek lifting her onto his back. He made sure both of them were dressed as they left the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Fletch took Taya to work. As usual she trained with Brewster but this time the both of them were practicing laying track. Fletch was helping Zack with the new station. " so where's Tyne?" asked Zack. " oh morning sickness kicked in." replied Fletch as he wielded part of the station beams together. " okay well I'll help her with that when we get home. I have some medicine Karia left behind that can treat that." Fletch nodded. The two worked side by side til the noon hour came. " right well I'm calling it a day." Murmured Zack. " me and Brewster are going to work on some extra stuff." Fletch chuckled. " alright Zack I'll see you tonight for the late shift then." He lifted Taya up. " come on Taya." He walked with her in his arms all the way to his bike. She held onto him as he took off torwards the park. He had a little basket sitting in one of the side bags on his bike.

They got to the park, Fletch unloaded his bike. He lifted Taya onto his back and carried the basket on his arm. He found a nice shady place on a hill right underneath some of the trees. He placed the blanket down before sitting Taya down on it. He sat by her smiling. He opened the basket to reveal a plate of sandwhiches. He took out a flask with cups. " I'd figure you'd like to go on a picnic with me." He murmured. Taya smiled at him. He chuckles putting three sandwhiches on a plate of her. He also poured some tea out for her as well. Taya took both of the items from him nodding her thanks to him. She began to eat slowly savoring each bite. Fletch took his share and leaned back on the tree to eat. " Dad." She began. " You never told me about what you and mom did in the past." Fletch nearly coughed. He put his sandwhich down. " Yeah I guess it doesn't help that you don't know anything about us." The wind blew through his hair as he closed his eyes to remember.

" Your mother used to be a train thief. She would still from trains very early in the morning. Her father taught her everything she knew. One day a very bad accident happened and she wasn't careful. It ended up with one of her mates dying. She just disappeared after that whole thing." Fletch frowned. " with me it's a totally different story." He readjusted on the tree. " I used to be an assassin simply because it paid good money. My last target was Tyne. I didn't know her at the time or what she did but went through with it anyway. When I found her, I finally realized my reason for not killing. She was hurt very bad. I couldn't just kill someone like that." He grinned. " That's when I quit that job too." Taya took in everything Fletch just told her. " we were bad guys once but then we became good." He wrapped an arm around her. They stayed like that until it was time to go home. Fletch was packing everything up with his back turned. Taya sat on his back waiting for him to get down. There were three gentlemen approaching them. " Damn that girl is fine!" one of them shouted. They got closer surrounding Taya. " I bet she's good in the bed too." Fletch growled standing up. " what did you say about my daughter?" He reached for his bow knife. The man laughed. " I said, I bet she's good in the bed too." Fletch punched him slashing him across the nose with his knife. " Don't you ever talk about my daughter that way!" he yelled.

The men began to back up slowly. " geez brah." Chanted the guy that Fletch had punched. " chill brah." Fletch took his defense stance. " you have a second to start running before I kill all three of you." The men began running away. Fletch put his knife back on his belt. " you okay back there baby girl?" he asked. Taya nodded shaking a bit. "yeah I'm fine." Fletch took her to his bike keeping a close eye around him. He felt bad for what he did. He started the bike up pulling away from the park.

Tyne woke up feeling miserable. She had a really bad fever and it felt like her body was going to explode into flames. She groaned loudly catching Zack's attention. He went into her room with medicine in his hands. " here dear heart sit up." He murmured. Tyne sat up slowly. Zack handed her some medicine. " this should help with both the fever and morning sickness." Tyne nodded. " thanks Zack." She rasped hoarsely. She downed them laying back down again. Zack rubbed her arm gently. He looked up when he heard both Taya and Fletch enter. " how is she?" asked Fletch softly. Tyne rolled over. " sick." She replied. Fletch frowned a little and sat down next to her. He laid Taya next to her as well. Taya cuddled into Tyne. Tyne wrapped her arms around Taya looking back up at Fletch. " she's all tuckered out." She whispered. Fletch chuckled. " yep." He laid down yawning softly. " as well as I." Tyne smiled. " well good night you two."

Tyne was kept up at night by her stomach and illness. Her skin feels like it's on fire. Fletch senses her distress and gets up. He goes to get a wet towel ready for her. He dips the towel in some cold water before placing it on her forehead. He finds the meds that Zack had left out for her and gives it to her. His hand clasps hers waiting to see if she would get better. Tyne slowly relaxed going to sleep again. Fletch smiled laying down next to her.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning came, Fletch was the first one up leaving Zack, Tyne, and Taya to rest. He was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for them. He whistled softly to himself hoping that the smell would at least wake one of them up. Tyne woke up smelling something good. " Fletcher." She whispered chuckling to herself. She pulled the blankets back getting up gently so she didn't disturb Taya who was still sleeping. Tyne felt a lot better than she did yesterday. She jumped in the shower cleaning off the dirt from yesterday. Once she got down, she wrapped a towel around herself as she re-entered the bedroom. She tugged on her clothes putting the towel back.

Fletch had just got done cooking when he heard Tyne sit down in one of the chairs. " ah glad to see someone is doing better." He murmured. Tyne chuckles. " well I haven't thrown up since last night so that's one thing." Fletch nodded. " aye I hope you don't mind steak and eggs this morning. I'm running out of things to cook." He put Tyne's dish together putting it on the table in front of her. Tyne looked up at him. " don't worry Fletch I'm sure you'll figure something out." The two ate together talking softly until Zack showed up with Taya. Zack looked like a trainwreck had hit him. Tyne looked up. " damn Zack you're a mess!" she exclaimed. He looked up at her. " I had a rough night okay?" He sat Taya down at the table and wobbled over to the refrigerator. He opened it and looked inside. " well that answers my question." He muttered closing it. " that would be?" questioned Fletch. " if I'm going to have to buy more food. It looks like I'm going to have to." He sat down at the table. He ate quickly getting up putting his plate in the sink. " Okay Zack." Muttered Tyne finishing finally.

Zack went into his bedroom changing into some decent clothes. He grabs the keys to his truck off of the printer. " well I'm off." He murmured. " just don't destroy anything while I'm gone." He chuckled and then pointed at Tyne. " especially you Tyne." He added with a laugh. Tyne put her hands on her hips. " hey I'm not that bad!" she chuckled pretending to be hurt by his comment. Zack shook his head walking out the door. He went down the ramp that was outside of his front porch. Gracie followed him. He bent down to pet her. " stay here okay?" he murmured. Gracie woofed going back up the ramp. Zack climbed into his truck putting his key into the ignition. He heard the engine roar to life. He pulled out of his driveway taking off down the road. 

The nearest store was about maybe four miles from his house( about 3 miles if you take the highway.) Zack pulled into the parking lot cutting the engine to his truck. He got out entering the store. He grabbed a chart and began walking around, down the aisles. He grabbed the eggs from the dairy section when his cart smacked into another one ahead of him. A brown haired girl with sunglasses above her head turned around. " hey what the hell!" she shouted. Zack flinched. " I'm sorry." He gasped. The female eyed Zack up and down taking in his features. " it's okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She cleared her throat. " well if we are both just standing here talking let's introduce ourselves." She holds out her hand. " I'm Samantha." Zack took it. " I'm Zack." She smiled. " well Zack I have to make it up to you somehow. How about dinner tonight at my place?" she suggested. Zack blushed. " um sure I'd like that. Thanks." Samantha smiled and pulled away from him. She walked past him. " see you then Zack." She slipped her address into his hand. Zack stood blushing.

He got back home around noon finding Tyne and Taya taking a nap on the couch together. Fletch looked up from his computer. " oh hey Zack bout time you showed up." Teased Fletch. Zack put the groceries down and sat at the table. He looked at the slip of paper he had in his hand. Fletch plucked it out of his hand. " dude you got asked out by a girl!" he exclaimed. Zack snatched it back from him. " yeah and?" He stuffed it in his pocket. Fletch gave him a "thumbs' up" " good one." Zack smiled. " now if you ain't busy why don't you put the stuff I just bought away eh?" Fletch wanted to say something but got up and did as he was told. Zack spent his time getting ready. Gracie followed him as he walked around in his room. The eight o'clock hour rolled around and Zack was ready. He had on whatever he could find that would be formal. He plugged the coordinates into his GPS and pulled out of the driveway. He was very skittish and nervious having not been in a female's company for years. He felt the ring he still wore get heavy. He kept his tears back trying not to remember what happened in the past to Karia. He felt a sudden calm come over him. He got to his destination cutting the engine to his truck. He sat there for a minute before getting out.

He went up to the door knocking on it waiting for Samantha to answer. Samantha answered the door. " oh you came." She greeted. Zack chuckled scratching behind his head. " yep." Samantha nodded. " well that's nice to know that a man like you can keep his promise." She opened the door all the way. " come in." Zack walked into her house to find all nice and clean. " well your house looks better than what mine does now." He chuckled. Samantha giggled softly. " right if you say so." She murmured as she locked the door behind him. She touches him on the shoulder. " it's not often I get visitors so I apologize for the mess." She purred. Zack felt heat rush to his cheeks causing him to drop his gaze. " no problem don't worry about it." She smiled. " Now I'm going to get dinner ready you wait here okay?" Zack nodded politely sitting on the couch.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the stairs. " Mom!?" called a voice. Samantha smiled. " yes Julie?" Julie got to the end of the stairway to see Zack sitting on the couch. " Mom whose this?" she asked. Samantha wiped her hands and exited the kitchen. " Julie this is Zack. Zack this is my daughter, Julie." Zack went over to Julie putting out his hand slowly. " it's very nice to meet you, Julie." Julie eyed his hand and then him. She took it gently. " it's nice to meet you too." She said calmly. Julie pulls away from Zack sitting away from him. " You'll have to forgive her, Zack." Murmured Samantha. " something happened to her father a long time ago." Zack nods. " it's plum okay."


	18. Chapter 18

Samantha had dinner finally finished setting the table up. Julie sat on the edge of the table farthest from Zack. She ate her dinner watching Zack sternly. Zack leaned in on Samantha. " what happened to her father?" he asked. Samantha frowned and whispered into his ear. " He went to work one day on an assassin's job and never came back. Ever since then she has hated the people who took her dad away." Julie slammed her fists on the table. " Mom! He's dead! He isn't coming back!" she growled. Samantha turned to Julie. " Julie please you and I both know he will." Julie shook her head and got up. She stormed off. Samantha sighed and laid her head on her fists. Zack put an arm around Samantha. " she'll forgive you one day." Murmured Zack. " I hope so too Zack." Zack finished his dinner and took both her plate and his to the sink. " Samantha if you need anything at all please give me a call." Murmured Zack. Samantha smiled. " I will thanks, please call me Sam." Zack hugged Sam kissing her cheek softly. " take care okay? I would stay if I didn't have work." He chuckled. Sam laughed along with him. " I understand." Zack went out to his truck in a happy mood.

He came home to find Tyne and Taya both sleeping on the couch. Zack could see the bump starting to form on Tyne's abdomen. He smiled knowing that Tyne was going to have a healthy baby. Fletch of course had already check out on the bed that him and Tyne shared. He turned out the lights going to his bedroom smiling. He pulled the picture of him and Karia close to the edge of the nightstand. He put two fingers on his lips and touched the glass. He turned out the lamp and laid down on the bed falling softly to sleep. The next morning came, he woke up to the sound of his phone going off frantically. Zack rolled over and answered it: " hello?" came his tired voice. " Zack?"

Zack finally reached Samantha's house where he got the call from. He parked his truck along the street seeing firetrucks and an ambulance parked outside of Samantha's driveway. Chug patrol was there too taking notes over what happened. Zack's eyes scanned til he saw the burned mess that was Samantha's house. He got out of his truck and rushed over to Sam who was sitting on the curb with a blanket around her. " Sam!" he shouted. Samantha looked up to see Zack walking over to her. Samantha stood up running into his arms. " sam what happened?" he asked. Samantha began shaking. " I went to work after I dropped off Julie at school. I got a call from a neighbor saying someone broke in and setted the house a light." She sobbed. Zack rubbed her back. " come on I can't leave you here by yourself." Samantha followed him to his truck. Zack helped her inside climbing in after her. He turned the keys into the ignition. The engine roared the life, he pulled away from the sceen.

Zack took Samantha home finding it empty apart from Tyne who was resting. " I have rooms still available." He murmured softly. Samantha nodded. " thanks again Zack." Zack smiled. " you don't have to thank me." He chuckles. " now I'm off to work but your more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want to." Samantha smiled and nodded going into her room. Zack locked the door quietly behind him. He got into his truck and pulled away from the drive. Samantha watched him leave from the window. " be careful." She whispered. Samantha laid down for a bit on the bed. She heard her phone buzz harshly on the table. It was Zack checking up on her. She told him that she was napping when he texted her. She also told him that she was going to have to pick up Julie from school. That gave Zack an idea.

**Zack: what if I picked her up?**

**Samantha: are you sure?**

**Zack: come on it will give me a chance to bond with her.**

**Samantha: okay just be careful.**

Samantha gave Zack the address to the school. She turned her phone off afterwards. Samantha decides to lay down and go back to sleep. Zack packs up his stuff for the day and heads out to his truck. He trusted Fletch would take care of the much needed work for today without him. He drives up to the school (which was maybe like a few minutes up from the site) and parks outside of the school waiting on Julie to get out. Julie runs out of the school rubbing her eyes. She spots a truck sitting in her mother's parking spot. She gets weary but she sees a figure sitting in the front seat of it. " Hello Julie." Greeted Zack the minute she got in. Julie murmured a quiet hello as she got her seatbelt on. " is everything okay with mom?" she asked trying not to let her voice crack. " she's fine but I'll let her explain what happened just as soon as I get you back to my house." Julie nods keeping her head facing out the windshield. She sniffs softly. " did everything go okay at school?" asked Zack. Julie nods. " yeah." She kept her voice steady. Zack could tell something was up. " look Julie I know that I can't replace your late father but I will try my best. The last thing I want is to hurt you." Zack took a quick glance at her. " how do I know you won't die like my father did?" she questioned angrily. " Julie, I have been through too many close calls. Dying is a natural part of life." His voice edged off a bit. " sometimes you lose something important to you." He sighed. " just like I did." Julie slowly turned her head to see Zack looking at her. " even though they are gone physically they aren't gone from your heart forever. I'm sure you dad wouldn't want you to be depressed about him all the time." Julie nodded turning her gaze back out the window.

The drive back to Zack's house was silent. Julie hardly spoke to him on the drive. Samantha woke up when she heard the truck pull into the driveway. Julie walked in finding her mother waiting for her in the living room. Julie ran hugging her as hard as she could. Sam rubbed her back gently. " Julie, this morning after I dropped you off at school. I got a call saying that someone had burned our house down." Explained Sam quietly. Julie gasped shaking her head. " but..but all of dad's stuff was there." Samantha frowned. " I know sweetheart but there wasn't anything they could do about it." Julie shook her head. Samantha hugged her gently. " I'm so sorry Julie." Julie pulled away going into their room closing the door. Samantha sat there and sighed. Zack touched Samantha's shoulder. " she'll come through honest." Samantha nodded. " she loved her father more than anything in the world. When he didn't come back she was devasted." Zack hugged Samantha. She held onto him. " don't fret Sam. I have a friend who used to work for that organization a long time ago. He left while he still had the chance. He might have known your husband." Sam nodded. Zack carried Sam into his room where he laid her down gently. " do I need to give you a moment?" he asked softly. Samantha nodded again. " please." She whispered. Zack got up closing the door behind him steadily.


	19. Chapter 19

Fletch finally came home with Taya. Taya held onto Fletch's back. Tyne woke up to the sound of their voices. Fletch laid Taya down in Tyne's arms. Tyne hugged Taya who yawned. " my my someone is worn out." She purred. Fletch chuckles. " yep she's been working hard." Taya cuddles into Tyne who started singing her lullaby again. Fletch took Tyne's free hand. " how have you been feeling love?" he asked. " tired, sick." She replied laying Taya down on the couch. " I know it's been tough not being able to work." He whispered. " this new guy however has been a pain in my side." He muttered. Tyne laughed softly. " remember Cormac is just a troll. He means well but he is just a little troll." " well a troll that needs a foot shoved up his ass." He muttered. Tyne kissed him then playful swatted at him.

Taya smiled quietly in her sleep. _The fact that mom is having a baby, it's awesome._ She snuggled close to her mother. _As long as the baby can make mom just as happy as I could will be enough to help me sleep._ Tyne stroked Taya's hair. She lifted Taya up carrying her to their bedroom and laying her down on the bed. She tucked her in. Fletch hugged Tyne from behind. His hands folded over her stomach gently. Fletch kissed her neck softly causing a deep purr to well up in Tyne's chest. She watches Taya for a few more moments before rejoining Fletch in the living room.

Eight months go by. Fletch was at work when he had gotten a phone call from the hospital. He had received word that his wife was giving birth to his healthy son. He grabbed his coat running out of the portable. He carried Taya on his back to his bike. " it's time!" he shouted happily. His heart fluttering both excitedly and nerviously. Taya smiles. Fletch pulls out of the driveway racing to the hospital. Taya holds onto his father as he darted through traffic.

They got to the hospital and Fletch finally reaches Tyne's room. He goes in first finding Tyne holding a small bundle in her arms. He smiled approaching her slowly. " he looks almost like his daddy." Whispered Tyne. Fletch chuckled gently. " he's beautiful babe." Taya watched in awe. " do you want to hold him, Taya?" asked Tyne. Taya nodded smiling. Fletch sat her on the edge of the bed. Tyne gently placed the baby in Taya's arms. The baby stirred but then relaxed. Taya felt his weight for the first time. " he's heavy." Chuckles Taya. Tyne cracked a smile seeing Taya rocking the baby gently. " what's his name dear?" asked Fletch. Tyne thought carefully for a moment. " Tyler?" she suggested. Fletch nodded. " it has a nice ring to it. I like it." He purred. Taya smiled looking down at her little brother. _Welcome to the world Tyler._ Tyler stirred cuddling closer to his siter.

Zack showed up after he finished helping Brewster. Samantha held onto his arm. " am I too late?" questioned Zack. Tyne shook her head motioning for everyone to be quiet. " no but you and Fletch were late for the delivery." She whispers. Zack goes over to the crib to see Tyler sleeping peacefully. " he looks almost like his dad but I still see a lot of his mom." Murmured Zack. " have you thought of a name for him?" Tyne nodded. " we came up with Tyler." Zack smiled and hugged Tyne. " congratulations kiddo." He purred. " your making feel even older already." Tyne swiped at his ear gently. " that's because you are an old man!" she teased quietly. Zack shot her a look. " how's the older one feeling?" he questioned. " Taya seems to be taking it very well." Replied Fletch. " she's been talking to him most of the afternoon." Zack chuckled. " good on her then." Tyne yawned. " if you guys don't mind I'm going to get some sleep now." She muttered as she laid down. Taya cuddled up next to Tyne holding onto her. Samantha herded both Fletch and Zack out of the room. She decided to stay with Tyne.

Fletch leaned against the wall. " I just hope this one makes it." He whispers. Zack nods. " he will. I can promise you that." Zack then smiled. " come on let's get home and leave your poor wife alone." Fletch nodded getting off the wall walking alongside Zack.

About a few weeks go by. Fletch and Tyne both took turns during the night hours to take care of Tyler. This left Taya with the important task of taking care of Tyler when her mom and dad left for work in the morning. Taya made it work by having Tyler's crib and supplies closer to where she slept. Taya didn't mind it all she loved her brother. Samantha would take over in the afternoons so Taya could get some last minute training down with Brewster. Tyne came home one day to find Samantha feeding Tyler. " jesus he sure eats a lot." Chuckled Sam. Tyne laughed and shook her head. She gently took Tyler from Samantha. " he's just like his uncle I guess." Tyler looked deep into his mother's eyes. " easy now little one." Purred Tyne. Tyler slowed down on his suckling. " you don't want to get a tummy ache now do ya?" Tyler cracked a small smile reaching for his mother's cheek. " me and Taya both changed his diaper." Added Samantha. Tyne nodded. " thanks again." Sam smiled. " no problem at all."

Tyler got down feeding leaving half of the formula in the bottle. Tyne began burping him gently. Once Tyler let out a burp, he fell back to sleep snuggling against his mother's chest. Tyne smiled feeling his warmth holding him close. Fletch came in tired but smiled when he saw his wife and his two kids sitting together. Taya was laying down in Tyne's lap and Tyler was snuggled up against Tyne's chest. " here you go and rest Tyne it's mine turn now." He purrs. Tyne nodded handing Tyler slowly to Fletch. " be careful." She murmurs. " I always am." He chuckles. Taya stirs rubbing her eyes gently. " Taya I'll tell Zack that you can't train tonight. With you being that tired." He whispers. Taya nods cuddling closer to her dad. Tyne gets up gently still a little sore. She limps back to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Fletch gets to work on dinner while Samantha holds Tyler. " so Fletch how long will it be before you get a place of your own?" asked Sam. Fletch pauses. " I'm saving up for one." he replies. " it's a huge house ment to house about five people. It's not to far from the sites we have to be at." he adds dreamily. " it has a big back yard with two huge trees shading it." he comes back to reality. " I want to do everything I can for my family." Samantha smiled. " I can see that Fletcher." Fletch got done cooking dinner. He went to wake Taya up so she could eat. He helped her to the table. Taya sat down at her chair looking at Tyler worriedly. Samantha noticed Taya was staring at her with a worried look. She gave her a reassuring smile. Taya grinned back returning her attention to the food on her plate.

Fletch got Tyne's plate of food together taking it with him to their room. Tyne was just waking up, sleep clearly marked her eyes. Fletch helped her sit up. He sat the plate down in her lap. She used the fork to pick up the pasta. She ate it tiredly. " Tyne why don't you take a break?" suggested Fletch. Worry marked his tone. She shook her head. " it's my turn to look after Tyler. You have to work tomorrow Fletcher." Fletch crossed his arms gently. " Tyne." he closed his eyes and then opened them again. " You haven't been able to sleep in about three weeks. Please rest up tonight. I have night shift I can watch him." Tyne looked up at him. " are you sure your going to be okay?" she asks. Fletch smiled and nodded. " why wouldn't I be?" Tyne nods. " okay just for tonight." She goes back to eating her dinner.

Tyne finished handing him the empty plate. She lays back down going back to sleep. Fletch leaves her to rest going back into the living room. Tyler is up being playful. He is giggling a storm while Samantha is tickling him. Fletch goes into the kitchen putting Tyne's plate in the sink. He lets out a purr as he walks up to the couch. He kneels by the couch and begins tickling Tyler too. " your trouble you know that?" he purrs. He kisses Tyler's bare belly earning him a small little squeal of glee. " oh you like that huh?" he purrs playfully doing it again. Tyler squeals gently grabbing onto the collar of his dad's shirt. Fletch lifts him up and nuzzles him lovingly. " my baby boy." Taya sits at the table chuckling. She yawns. Fletch smiles. " let me guess bedtime for you kiddo?" he asked. Taya nodded silently yawing again. Fletch goes over squatting in front of Taya. Taya leans on her father's shoulders holding onto his neck. He smiles softly carrying them both to bed. He helps Taya lay down tucking her in before tucking Tyler into his crib. Fletch sits in the rocking chair watching over the both of them.

Samantha comes into Zack's room seeing the desk lamp on. A dark shape is sleeping under it. Samantha grins tapping his ankle gently. Zack's head shoots up and he snorts gently. " were you planning on sleeping like that to the point of having a crook in your neck?" teased Samantha. Zack grins tiredly getting up. He drops his pen on the desk. He walks over to the bed falling face first into it. Samantha turns him over. She cuddles into his chest. Zack holds her going to sleep. Samantha kisses underneath his chin. " goodnight Zack." she whispers.

Fletch was sleeping lightly in the chair. His head on his fist. He suddenly begins to shake and sweat. He wakes up looking around like someone had hit in the gut. He lets his senses come back to reality. All he hears is both Taya and Tyler snoring peacefully around him. His ears strain to Tyne's room hearing her snoring too. He smiles leaning back in the chair. _good everyone is where they need to be._ he thought. He lets out a soft sigh knowing that he couldn't go back to sleep. He sees Tyler's small body start to twitch. He hears him begin to whimper. He gets up going over to the crib. He reaches in lifting Tyler out of the crib. " shhh it's okay now." he comforts. Tyler wakes up with tiny tears leaking out the corner of his eyes. Fletch wipes them away gently. " shh it's okay daddy's here. He isn't going to let anything bad happen to you." he sits rocking Tyler back and forth gently. Tyler begins to calm. " let me guess had a nightmare hm? Daddy has them too." he whispers. He cuddles Tyler close. " I'll keep them away I promise." Tyler slowly goes back to sleep. Fletch stops rocking and then smiles. He gets up putting Tyler back in his crib. " good night little man."

The next morning comes. Fletch hears Tyler wailing softly. Tyne comes in lifting him up. She has the bottle ready giving it to him. Fletch stirs getting up. " here let me see him." he murmurs tiredly. Tyne nods handing Tyler over to Fletch gently. Fletch smiles taking the bottle from Tyne as well. Tyler looks into his dad's eyes as he suckles. " there are you happy now?" he purrs. Tyler smiles and giggles softly. " trouble." chuckles Fletch. Tyne smiles leaving Fletch alone with Tyler. " oh by the way it's your turn to change his diaper now." she laughs. When Tyler had his gaze on the wall behind him, Fletch throws Tyne " the bird." Tyler finishes his bottle looking happily at Fletch. Fletch begins to burp him just as Taya wakes up. " good morning Taya." whispers Fletch. Taya smiles. " good morning." Tyler burps softly looking at his daddy again. He begins to play with Fletch's ear. " right you I get it you need to be changed." he moans teasingly. Taya chuckles watching her dad leave the room.

Fletch went into the bathroom to change Tyler's diaper. " eww yuck eww yuck." teased Fletch making Tyler laugh harder. Fletch finished lifting Tyler up kissing his belly again. " your definetly like your mom. Nothing but trouble with a capital " T"" he chuckles. " I heard that!" came Tyne's voice on the other side of the door. Fletch chuckles again opening the door to see Tyne's waiting arms. " now off to work you get." she purrs. Fletch hands Tyler off to Tyne. He kissed Tyne on the cheek gently. He kisses Tyler's head. " don't give your mom too much trouble kay?" Tyler reaches for his ear again. Taya was dressed and ready. Fletch lifted Taya up putting her on his back. She nuzzles him lovingly. Fletch grins as he leaves the house.


	21. Chapter 21

Fletch and Taya were on their way to the site located along the yellow line. Fletch parked his bike about a few blocks down so it wasn't blocking the equipments' path. He carried Taya. " so what do you think of Tyler?" asked Fletch. Taya smiles. " he's very playful that's for sure." Fletch paused. " Taya, just because your mother's time is wrapped up with Tyler doesn't mean she doesn't have time for you." Taya smiled and nodded. " No I know that. I love Tyler." Taya frowned. " he's really the first sibling I could ever spend time with." Fletch nodded. He grins. " chin up. Come on we can't have woes weighing us down now can we?'

Taya helped her father with constructing a portable. They were doing all new maintence along the yellow line. They worked til the afternoon hours before switching places with Zack and Brewster for the evening shift. Fletch and Taya came home finding Tyler playing with his little teddy bear. Fletch chuckled kneeling next to the play pen. " hey little man." Tyler turned giggling softly. He reached for his father's nose. Fletch let out a deep purr. " I see who is favorite parent is." Chuckled Tyne. Fletch lifted Tyler out of the play pen. " hmm I don't know what you are talking about." He grinned. Tyler chided happily. Fletch began playing peekaboo with Tyler. Tyler looked confused when Fletch covered his eyes. He grew happy when Fletch uncovered them.

They kept playing until Tyler tuckered himself out. Fletch smiled lifting Tyler up. " I'll take him to bed." He whispered. Tyne nodded watching with worried eyes. Fletch carried him down the hall into the room Taya and Tyler shared. He pulled the gate down on the crib with one hand. He laid Tyler down on top of the baby blanket that had the twin dragons on it. Tyler cooed cuddling up on it falling asleep. Fletch smiled bending down to kiss his son gently on the forehead. " sleep well my young prince." He pulls away pulling the gate back up. He sits down in the rocking chair watching over him. Fletch felt his protective instincts kick in more than ever.

_Fletch watches Tyler's tiny form when he hears a thump outside. He gets up moving the chair away from the window. He sees the shadow move in. The glass explodes as the figure jumps in. " no! not today!" Fletch tackles the figure only to receive a sharp punch to the stomach. He felt all the air get knocked out of him. He hears Tyne screaming his name. _Fletch finally wakes up from that nightmare finding Tyne standing in front of him. He gets up quickly to his feet hugging her. " You fell asleep in the chair again." She mused. Fletch chuckled rubbing her back. He pulled away so he could check in on Tyler. He found his son to be resting peacefully. He lets out a sigh of relief. " is everything okay?" asked Tyne. Fletch nodded. " yeah just had a nightmare is all." Tyne rubbed his shoulders gently sitting with him on Taya's bed. " do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Fletch touched her hands. " the less you know about what's in my head the better." He whispers. Tyne kisses his neck lovingly. " why don't you get some rest tonight and I'll take care of Tyler." Fletch knew he couldn't argue with Tyne. " alright." He gets up. " well dinner isn't going to cook itself." Tyne laughs. " don't worry Sam took care of that." Fletch turns to her. " how long have I been out?" he asked. " about five hours. Zack and Taya are home already."

Fletch nods going into the kitchen to find Zack doing dishes. Fletch opened the fridge to find his dinner sitting there waiting for him. He took it out smelling it. He grins and nods impressed. " Samantha told me that she grew up in Louisanna where her mom taught her how to cook." Fletch chuckles. " I'm not complaining one bit." He sits down at the table and begins to pick apart the Crawfish. " well she can cook better than I could." Mused Fletch. Zack chuckles under his breathe. " at least she doesn't burn everything like you do." Fletch was too tired to slap Zack. Instead he dropped his empty plate in the soapy water. Zack slapped him across the back with a dish towel. " get out of here!" snapped Zack playfully.

Fletch decided to check on Tyler one last time before he headed to bed. He also checked on Tyne and Taya. He found Tyne asleep in the chair with Taya sleeping on her own bed. He looks over seeing Tyler's sleeping form. His chest rose and fell steadily. Fletch walks down the hall keeping the door open a crack in case Tyne needed him. He stays up a few more hours listening to the sound of his family sleeping. His eyes slowly close.

_Fletch is greeted by the blackness around him. He hears Tyler crying out for him. He hears his family's cry for help. Adrenaline flows through him causing him to run. He runs into the kid's room to find it empty. The window was cracked open and the crib had been smashed apart. The chair was knocked over signs of struggle everywhere._ Fletch struggled in his sleep. His fist clenched up and it went through the lamp sitting right next to him. He woke up feeling the sharp bits of it smashed into his knuckles. He cried out in pain. " shit." He cussed under his breathe. He went into the bathroom pulling out a first aide kit. He removed the bits of glass from his bloodied fist. He stitched himself up putting the first aide kit away.

He went over and cleaned up the lamp pieces. He threw the glass into a metal container before putting the broom away. He laid back down on the bed staring up the at the ceiling falling asleep once more.


	22. Chapter 22

A year passes. The seasons change along with the pass. The cold crisp autmn air blows across the backyard. Two piles of leafs begin to rustle. A blur comes out of them yowling happily. " careful Tyler!" calls out Taya who is watching him from the porch. She is leaning on a pole trying to steady herself on her automail legs. Tyler yowls out again jumping into the other pile of leafs. " sis! Sis! Come play!" he shouts. Taya smiles trying to walk holding onto the railing. She trips and is about to fall when someone catches her from behind. She turns to see her father standing behind her. " careful kiddo." He murmurs. She nods trying to stand up again. " I'm still trying to get use to walking." She whispers. " I know." Fletch hugs her gently. " papa! Papa! Come play wit me!" He throws leafs up in the air as he leaps up and down in the leaf pile. Fletch chuckles holding his daughter as they jump into the pile two. They poke their heads out laughing.

Tyne watches from the back door window. She smiles shaking her head at them. She opens the door. " hey don't make too much of a mess!" she yells. Then she sighs. " I just cleaned those up four hours ago." Fletch grins. " kay mom!" he rolls his eyes causing both Taya and Tyler to laugh. Tyne shakes her head sitting on one of the porch chairs. Her family was living well in the new house. It had taken them a year to move out. Tyler had grown up quite a bit and was developing faster than most kids. Tyne felt a deep purr well up in her chest. Tyler jumped out of the leaves. His black and white hair all ruffled up. He landed on his clumsy little legs falling onto his butt. Fletch climbs out of the pile helping Taya to his feet. He picks up Tyler touching noses with him. " papa!" squealed Tyler. " I made leaf angel look!" he pointed to another pile that he had flattened. " I see it and it's pretty." Mused Fletch. Taya limped her way up the stairs stumbling again. She was caught by her mom. " easy sweetheart." Cautioned Tyne. Taya holds onto her shaking trying to stay upright.

Tyler looked at his sister worriedly. " will sis be kay?" he asks. Fletch looks at him. " yep. Your sister was just like you. She has problems walking too." Tyne helped Taya inside sitting her down on the couch. " these legs are going to take even more time to get used to." Whispers Taya. Tyne nodded sitting next to her. Tyne hugged Taya gently. " you'll get the hang of walking I promise." Comforted Tyne. Taya nods. " I want to get stronger so that way I can take care of you and Tyler." Tyne lifts Taya's chin up. " you don't worry about me okay? You have your brother you needs you." Taya nodded leaning on her mother tired. Fletch came in with Tyler on his back. " I saw a huge bird today!" he chirped. Fletch grins. " really? What did you do?" Tyler gleams. " I chased afta it. I landed in that huge pile out there and dats wen I made de leaf angel." Fletch chuckles hugging Tyler. " sounds like an adventure." Fletch sits Tyler down. " oh sis!" he runs over to her. " are ya okay? Do you have a boo-boo?" he asks. Taya laughs. " no I'm fine Ty. Mum caught me." Tyler climbs on the couch climbing into her lap. " oh I left trucky out in the yard!" he gasps. Taya chuckles. " I'll go out and get it don't worry." She puts him on the couch. " be cafe sis." Taya nods walking out there slowly.

She goes over to the pile that had the angel on it. She carefully removes the small little truck from the right hand imprint on the angel. She tucks it into the pocket of her jacket. She shivers tugging her jacket closer around her. She limps slowly inside taking her time with each step. She gets inside taking out Tyler's small little red truck from her pocket. Tyler runs up to her hugging her. She smiles ruffling his hair gently. She hands trucky to him so he could go play with it. She watches his head disappear into his room. She sways grabbing onto the chair. Tyne gets up helping Taya stand up right. Tyne leads Taya to the couch where she lays down to rest. Tyne lays the blanket all around her. Taya closes her eyes softly laying her head in her mom's lap.

Tyler came barreling out of his room seeing his sister asleep. " is sis seeping gain?" he asks. Tyne nods. " yes Tyler. Your sister is very tired." " aww I wanted her to read to me again tonight." Tyne chuckles. " why don't you ask your pa?" Tyler smiles. " okay mom." He darts off to find his dad. Tyler darts into his mom and dad's room to find Fletch looking over some things on his phone. He hears Tyler run in and immediately puts his phone away. " papa!" squeals Tyler. Fletch smiles rolling over to face Tyler. " yes?" Tyler blinked his dark green eyes. " can ya read to me tonight pwease?" Fletch chuckles. " alright alright." Tyler's toothy grin gets wider and he let's out another squeal of glee. He hugs his dad. Fletch hugs his son in turn. There was a lot of things on his mind at the moment. Tyler pulls away. " I will listen real good kay papa? Kay?" he said. Fletch nods. " I know you will son I know you will. Now why don't you get washed up hm? I'm going to get dinner started." Tyler nods darting into the bathroom. He uses his small step stool to reach the sink. He washes his hands as well as his washes his little toy truck smiling. He climbs down the stool carefully.


	23. Chapter 23

Samantha was in the bathroom that her and Zack shared. She was in the mist of tying her long brown hair back. She kept one of her bangs down over the scar over her other eye. She saw a shape move in on her. She turns to see Zack standing behind her. " is everything alright?" he asks. She nods getting up. " yeah I'm fine." She grins. Zack smiles kissing her cheek. " I'm glad." She wraps her arms around him closing her eyes. " the house is quiet without them gone." He whispers. Samantha chuckles. " yeah I know." Zack stretches and yawns thanking his lucky stars he didn't have to work the night shift. They walk back into the bedroom. " so who has night shift tonight?" she asks. Zack puts his boots on. " uh I think Cormac, Tyne, Taya, and Brewster do." Samantha tilts her head to the side. " you think or you know?" Zack raises his hands. " fair enough." He gets up taking his keys from the dresser. " well ya ready?" Samantha nods and smiles.

Zack taps on Julie's door. " coming!" she shouts. Julie opens the door to see Zack standing behind it. " you ready?" he asks. Julie nods. " yeah I just had to clean up a bit before I left." Samantha hugs her daughter the minute she walks out into the hall. Julie lets go of her mom following her out to the truck. Zack opened the door for Julie. Julie climbs in putting on her seatbelt. She squeezes her mother's hand gently. Julie was still a little unsure of Zack but seeing as he made her mother happy she opened to him. Each day she was slowly getting used to him taking care of her. Zack looks up at Julie from the rearview mirror. He cracks a small smile at her. She looks up smiling back at him. He turns the key in the ignition pulling out of the driveway.

Fletch finished cooking dinner. " alright kiddos soup's on!" he shouted loudly. Tyler heard his dad calling for him. He put his truck down waddling to the kitchen table. Taya gently lifts him up putting him in his chair. Taya takes a spot by her mom watching over Tyler carefully. Fletch sits at the table with the rest of his family. " so Tyler it looks like me and you have the house to ourselves tonight." Chuckles Fletch. Tyler looks at his dad cracking a toothy smile. " where are mommy and sis goin?" he asks. " work has called them. They'll be with uncle Cormac and cousin Brewster." Tyler nods in understanding. Taya looks at her mom noticing that she was lost in thought. She gently nudges her mother's elbow. Tyne snaps out of her daze. She looks at Taya. " yes?" Taya tilts her head to the side. " are you okay mom?" Tyne nodded. " yeah I'm just fatigued is all." She replies. Taya leans on her mom.

They all finish dinner. Tyne puts on her work coat that had a vest on it. Taya put on hers too. Fletch hugged each of them, kissing Tyne gently on the lips. " be careful you two." He cautions. Tyne nods. " we always are." She grabs her keys off of the printer walking out to the car with Taya. Fletch closes the door locking it. He keeps his eye on the peep hole keeping out for any danger. "watcha doin papa?" questions a voice. Fletch turns to see Tyler standing behind him. His dark green eyes looking up at him. " umm just keeping an eye out is all." Tyler tilts his head to the side. " are there monsters out there too?" Fletch chuckles shaking his head. " no, no monsters out there kiddo." Tyler grins hugging his dad. Fletch lifts Tyler up sitting him on his shoulder. " come let's go make the fort while your mum isn't here to complain about it." Tyler giggles excitedly. Fletch grabbed the couch coushins taking them into Tyler's room. He set them up drapping the sheet over it. Fletch climbs in first. " okay little man the coast is clear!" he shouts. Tyler comes running in pausing at the enterance. " what's the password." Comes Fletch's voice. Tyler thinks for a minute. "big furry monkey butt!" Fletch smiles. " enter!" Tyler crawls in with his dad.

Zack pulled into the parking lot of the Café'. He takes the keys out of the ignition of his truck. He looks at Samantha. " figured you'd like to take a break from cooking tonight." Samantha cracks a grin. " aye I would like that thanks." Zack smiles getting out of the truck. He goes over to open the door for Samantha first. He helps her out. " thank you my kind sir." She mused. Zack bowed before going over to Julie's. He opens Julie's car door letting her out. He catches her into his warm arms. Julie hugs his neck holding onto him. He set her down on her feet gently. " there ya go." He murmurs. Julie smiles leaning against him lovingly. Zack takes Julie's arm gently. Samantha grins at the two. " alright let's go."

They enter the café and were instantly sat at their table. Julie and Samantha sat across from Zack. Zack reached into his pocket feeling the black box in it weighing heavily. He coughs gently into his other hand taking his hand out of his pocket. He lifts up the menu overlooking it. " see anything you like?" he questioned. Samantha nods. " yeah I think I have my mind pretty much already made up." Zack grins watching her out of the corner of his eye. He waits for the waitress to come again. His heart began to flutter nerviously. He felt a wave crash down over him calming him.

The waitress came by taking their order. Zack gulped and coughed again grabbing Samantha's attention. " Sam." He began. Samantha turns to him. " yes Zack?" Zack clutches the black box in his pocket tighter. " there's something I have been meaning to tell you." He takes her hand in his free one. " Samantha I know you've been through a lot over the years without someone by your side. Your daughter needs a father figure in her life." He lifts the box out of his pocket.

" will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Julie looked from her mother to Zack. Samantha's gaze was down on the ring. " will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked. Samantha felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes. Her hands go over her mouth. She nods taking the ring from him. " yes." Zack smiles hugging her gently. He slides the ring onto her finger. " I love you Sam." Whispers Zack. Samantha looks up at Zack. " I love you too." Julie was surprised that her mother would say yes so quickly. Their orders came out finally after an hour delay. Zack looks at Samantha happily.

The rest of the night goes on. Samantha pulls away from the table tiredly. " ugh I can't take another step." She moans. Zack chuckles. " would you like for me to carry you out then?" Samantha grins. " if you want to." Zack kneels down grabbing Samantha and lifting her up. He carries her saddle-style out to the truck. She leans against his chest enjoying the warmth he held. He opens her car door with his foot gently sitting her upright in the seat. Samantha pulls Zack in for the kiss. He leans into it. He stops pulling away gently. " later." He whispers. Samantha nods and winks at him. He turns to see Julie pulling herself in. Zack closes the door gently after Julie climbs in.

Zack goes to his side of the truck climbing in. He closes the door putting his seatbelt on. He starts the truck up pulling out of the parking lot. Samantha put her head up against the windshield slowly going to sleep. She wakes up again when they get home. She sees Julie had already left leaving her alone with Zack. He had just come back to get her out. She undid the seatbelt turning herself slowly. Zack caught her as she climbed out. He carried her saddle-style into the house. He laid her down on the bed. She grabs him gently by the waist. " please stay with me." She whispers. Zack nodded kneeling down in front of her. She reaches up kissing him passionately. Zack picks up the pace pulling her close pushing her into the sheets.

Tyler yawned gently snuggling down in the blanket bed Fletch had made. " papa read me a story." He whispers softly. Fletch nodded pulling out Tyler's favorite book. He begins to read it to him softly. Tyne walks in on Fletch reading to Tyler. She smiles poking her head around the corner. Tyler's tired eyes close and he goes to sleep. Fletch puts the book down tucking Tyler in. " good night Tyler." He climbs out of the pillow fort. Tyne sees him. " you finally wore him out?" she chuckles softly. Fletch smiles kissing her. " yep." He squeezes Tyne's hands gently. " where's the oldish one?" Tyne turns to point out Taya resting on the recliner. " let me tuck her in." suggested Fletch. Tyne nods stepping aside. She watches him gently lift Taya up out recliner. She gets out of his way again as he lays her down in her own room which was located to the left of their bedroom. He lays her down on the sheets gently tucking the blanket around her. He removes a strand of hair from her face kissing her forehead. He keeps the door open a crack just in case Taya needed them.

Fletch sat on the edge of him and Tyne's bed. Tyne changed out of her work clothes putting on her tank top and shorts. She shivers gently getting into bed. She crawls wrapping her arms around Fletch's waist gently. " the bed would be so much warmer if you were laying down." She mused. Fletch shook his head smiling. He laid down with her. Tyne cuddled against him feeling his warmth. Fletch wrapped his arms around her moving her closer. He closed his eyes going into a hazy sleep. Tyne was sleeping peacefully when she felt Fletch twitch next to her. She woke up seeing his body bend in awkard positions. He was coughing and choking barely being able to breathe. " Fletcher!" she shouted trying to shake him awake. Fletch kept struggling his fists clenching. She held him down. " shh Fletch it's okay wake up." He snapped awake looking around. He rolled over panting, sweat came off of his forehead. Tyne hugged him gently. " shh Fletch it's okay." She kissed his tanned skin. Fletch hugged Tyne back holding her close. " everyone is still here." He breathed out in relief. Tyne nuzzled him gently feeling him finally going to sleep. Tyne kept her arms around him laying her head under his chin.

Fletch slept peacefully for the rest of the night. With Tyne right there it kept the nightmares away. Any feeling of his nightmare ebbed away into a good dream. He dreamt about his family, what he cared about and much more. Tyne's love was enough to give him a reason to fight.

The sun rose barely above the horizon. Zack was the first one up in his household. He smiled gently covering Samantha up in the blankets. She stirred a little bit but moved over to the side where his scent was. He grabbed any clothes he could find including his work coat and went into the bathroom. His hair was a mess from last night's " stand." He went into the shower turning on the water. He scrubbed the dirt and sweat off of him. He leaned against the wall silently sighing to himself happily. He turned the water off climbing out. He dried himself off putting on his clothes. Breakfest was whatever he could slap together to eat real quickly.

He put on his work coat getting ready to grab his keys when he saw Samantha walking out wearing a robe. She held the wall for support groaning softly. Zack dropped his keys and rushed to her side. " Sam are you okay?" he asked. " yeah I think I ate something horrible last night." She leaned on him. " I could stay and take care of you today." He suggested. Samantha smiled and shook her head. " don't be silly Zack. You need to work but I'll keep my phone close by." She comforted. Zack helped her back to bed laying her down. He kissed her cheek. " focus today okay?" she stroked his face gently. Zack nodded kissing the palm of her hand.

He went out to his truck his thoughts heavy on Samantha. He wondered if he did anything to her last night to make her sick. He turns the key in the ignition. Samantha sighs rubbing her stomach. " Zack."

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

" Zack." Whispers Samantha. Zack cuts the engine off getting out of his truck. He went back inside finding Samantha laying on her side rubbing her stomach. He feels her forehead feeling her skin burning up. " god Sam your burning up." He gasped. He went through his drawer finding a needle and the vile he was looking for. He lifted up Sam's arm gently injecting her with the fever medicine. Samantha's eyes fluttered closed. He put the needle and the vile on the night stand. He knelt by her on the bed taking her hand not wanting to leave her.

Samantha woke up hours later still feeling kinda hot. Zack was sitting next to her with his head against the wall resting. Samantha sat up sniffling. Zack stirred hearing her wake up. " Zack.." she begins. " I'm staying home today to take care of you." He whispers. Samantha nodded just cuddling into him. She still felt warm. " Zack I feel dizzy every time I move." She whimpers. Zack stroked Samantha's hair. " don't you worry I'll take care of you. Just rest." Samantha was too tired to say anything to him and falls asleep in his lap once more.

Tyler finally woke up to find his dad and sister had gone to work already. He went into his parent's room to see his mum sleeping on the bed. He climbs in with her. Tyne stirs. " oh hello little one." She gets up looking at him. Tyler smiles. " did pa and sis weave already?" Tyne looks around her. " yep. They both leave for work quite early." She yawns and stretches. She throws the blankets off of her. Tyler hears somebody knocking at the door. Tyler grins and runs out of the room. Tyne gets up following him to the door. She takes a look through the peep hole to find Cormac standing outside. Tyne opens the door. " oh hello Tyne." He greeted. " uncle!" calls out Tyler. Cormac bends down. " oh my giddy engine you sure have grown since the last time I saw ya lad. Come to think of it you were knee high to a grasshopper." Cormac chuckles getting up. " your lovely husband sent me. He thought you might like a break and rest. Also I don't mind watching the lad at all." Tyne nods. " sure just stay out of trouble you two." Cormac takes Tyler's hand. " come on lad let's go to the park."

Cormac took Tyler out to his car. He sits him down on the back steet buckling him in. " Uncle Cormac can you show me a magic trick?" chided Tyler. Cormac laughed. " why of course my lad. Can I see your little toy truck for a moment?" Tyler nodded handing him his truck. Cormac waved his hand over it making it disappear. " where did trucky go?!" exclaimed Tyler. Cormac smiled. " why don't ya look behind ya!" Tyler looked behind him to see his truck on the car window sill. He smiles reaching for it grabbing it close. " your good uncle Cormac." Cormac scratched behind his head. " I try." He goes to the driver's side of the car getting in.

They reach the park which was about an hour's drive from Tyne's house. Cormac grabbed the pinic basket from the back of his car. He opened Tyler's door helping him out. Tyler held his uncle's hand as they walked together to a tree near the playground area. Cormac set the blanket down taking his seat on it. Tyler sat by him looking up at him. " aye well let's eat before we set out on an adventure eh?" suggested Cormac. Tyler nodded very eagerly as Cormac handed him a sandwhiche. Cormac kept looking around the park noticing that there was some mysterious figures beyond the fence checking them out. Cormac shrugged finishing his sandwhich. Tyler looked at his uncle smiling. " aye did ya finish that lot already? My giddy engine your so much like ya father." Tyler nods smiling. Cormac got up. " alright let's go if your up to it." Tyler took his uncle's hand again.

They approached the swing set. " uncle Cormac can you push me!?" asked Tyler hopping on one of the swings. Cormac nods. " sure lad." Tyler swung his legs while Cormac pushed the swing. " higher! Higher!" squealed Tyler. Cormac grins. " alright lad!" he pushes it a little harder. He keeps going til his arms get tired. " alright what's next? Shall we brave the monkey bars again?" he suggested. Tyler nods. " yarr let's do it!" Tyler runs out ahead of his uncle climbing up the ladder. Cormac decides to stay on the bottom helping Tyler out. Tyler stopped looking behind his uncle's back. " who are those guys?" he asks pointing with one hand. Cormac backed up into one of them. He turns around slowly looking up. " oh well hey there! Come to play to?" he questions. The brute grabs Cormac by his collar. " no. How about a nice tasty sandwhich then?" The brute narrows his eyes. " want to see a magic trick?" Cormac reaches for two small smokeballs that sat in his pocket. " watch me disappear." He throws them on the ground beside him. The brute begins to cough letting Cormac go. Cormac grabs Tyler. " come on let's go before the pirates get us!" he shouts. The brute looks up seeing that Cormac had vanished. " after him!"

Cormac had already pulled out of the parking lot keeping his gaze behind him. " yew that was a close one." He panted. Tyler nodded. " yeah those pirates nearly got us that time uncle." Cormac chuckles. " come on let's get you home then. Sorry about that kiddo maybe we can go when the park is empty tonight." Tyler nods again looking sad. He then grins. " that was so cool what you did back there!" he chanted. Cormac chuckles. " and so it was. One of the few tricks I actually learned from a friend."

Cormac pulls into the driveway of Tyne's house. Him and Tyler walks inside to find Tyne already up watching TV. Tyler runs into his mom's lap. " mommy!" he shouts. Tyne hugs him gently. " how was the pinic?" she questions. Cormac scratches behind his head. " good except some weird fellas tried to attack us." Tyne freezes. " Tyne are you okay? Have I said something wrong?"

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

" Tyne are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Tyne only heard him numbly. Tyler senses his mother's body change. "mommy?" he questioned looking up at her. Tyne came back from reality. " n-n-no just I'm surprised you would get attacked out in public like that." She mutters. Just then Fletch came in with Taya. Taya was holding her father's arm for support. " hey." Came Fletch's greeting. His gaze locks with Tyne's seeing the look of fear. " Fletch we need to talk." Came Tyne's weak voice. Fletch nodded sitting Taya down on the couch. He grabs Tyne's arm walking with her to their room. " Cormac come with us." He murmurs. Cormac nods following them.

Fletch locks the bedroom door once all three of them finally got in. Tyne sits on the bed. " now what happened today while I was gone?" he questions. Cormac coughs into his hand. " well I had taken Tyler out to the park when some weird looking fellas were checkin us out. I ignored them but they followed us to the playground. The brute that attacked me has the same wildcat tattoo as you do Fletch." Fletch gulps looking down. He feels his past start to creep up on him finally. " didn't catch the lad's name." Fletch looks back up looking back from Tyne to Cormac. " that guy that attacked you out in the park was Bastian. He is the genetically cloned version of me well was. My DNA wasn't exactly stable to create a good copy. He lacks brains and a heart but he is not a force to be reckoned with." Fletch sees the look of fear flash across Tyne's face again.

He goes up to her hugging her. " I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought you into this." He whispers. Tyne leans onto him. " damn it just when I think we were going to have peace finally." She sniffs. Her grip is soft on him. " what are we going to do Fletch?" she questions looking at him. Fletch shakes his head. " I don't know Tyne. I honestly…I don't have the answers for you." He takes her hand. He knew what he had to do but he couldn't involve hurting his family again. Cormac backs up. " well I'd best leave ya two love birds alone. Someone has to keep an eye on the kids." Fletch nods. " please I owe you again." Cormac smiles. " don't worry about oweing me anytin." He steps out of the room. Tyne is shaking gently. " come here." Fletch opens his arms waiting for her to fall in them. She does leaning against his chest. " how will I know the real one from the fake one?" she stammers. Fletch lifts up his arm showing her the twin serpent tattoo on his left arm. He also took off his shirt showing the " X" shaped scar on his chest. " that's how you know." He murmurs. Tyne leans into him closing her eyes.

Samantha wakes up again this time to Zack missing. She gets up on her elbows looking around the room. She jumps when she feels someone climb into bed. " damn it Zack." She hisses softly. Zack chuckles kissing her. " sorry love." She hugs Zack gently. He feels her forehead. Her fever had gone down a little bit. " good the meds I gave you seem to be doing their job." He murmurs. Samantha nodded leaning against him tiredly. " where's Julie?" she questions. " at school still." Replied Zack. Samantha begins to get up growling when her abdonmen bended painfully. Zack laid her back down. " wait don't go moving yet. I can get her again." Samantha nods laying down again falling asleep.

Tyne opened her eyes sniffling. Fletch was laid back holding her gently against his chest. " you might want to get a shirt on." Whispered Tyne not looking at him. Fletch chuckles. " alright don't want to scaring the kids I guess." He gently sets her down on the edge of the bed. He gets up tucking back on his shirt again. " Fletch, how come you don't tell me everything." She asks. Fletch pauses. " there are some things I want you to know but some things I don't. The more times I've involved someone in my past the more times that person has died. I don't want that to happen to you." Tyne sits up. " Fletcher.." She gets out of the bed walking up to him. " don't worry about me. If this is something that is going to threaten the future of our family then you need to tell me about it." Fletch sighs and turns around. " yeah! What happens then!?" he snaps. " what if you or Tyler gets hurt!? What about Taya?!" Tyne flinched at his anger. " what happens then?" his voice got quieter. Tyne hugs him kissing his neck gently. " then we fight through it. I'm not as helpless as you think I am Fletcher. I've gone through worse things then this trust me." She rubs his shoulders gently. " Tyne honestly you're a pain in the ass sometimes." He whispers. She laughs quietly. " but you still love me." She murmurs back as she kisses him.

Tyler was waiting for his dad to come outside. " hey uncle Cormac when is papa and mum going to come out?" Taya grins taking her brother's hand. " their having some alone time Ty." Tyler nods. " okay sis." Taya grins holding her brother close. Cormac chuckles. " and an awful long one at that." He added." The duo finally comes out hand and hand. " Cormac I'll take the kids to the park later. Meanwhile you best get going before Pete gives you a hard time." Murmured Tyne. Cormac salutes her. " okay if ya say so." He turns to Taya and Tyler saluting them too. " right I'd best be off then. See ya tomorrow." Tyler frowns and hugs his uncle. " okay." Taya hugs him too and watches as her mother bids him a farewell and closes the door.

The afternoon came and the sun had set a little lower. Fletch watched Tyne getting ready to take the kids to the park. He leans against the wall. " will you stop that Fletcher!" she hisses silently. " your making me feel like a caged animal." She mutters. Fletch nods leaning forward. " sorry." Tyne kissed him gently. " don't worry I'll be back." Fletch returns the kiss gently. " okay." He hears Tyler rush in. " I'm ready to go mum!" he shouts. Tyne jumps a little. " that's good baby. Mommy will be right out okay?" He nods running back out again. Tyne turns to Fletch sighing. " just try to get some rest or do something that will take your mind off things." She whispers. She touches the side of Fletch's face. Her thumb tracing the scar on it. " I have my heat blades in case someone tries to attack us." He nods leaning into her touch. She grabs her keys off of the dresser. She kisses and hugs Fletch one last time. " I'll be back love." She turns to the kids. " okay my ducklings let's go!" Tyler looks at his mom. " quack! Quack!" she smiles and ruffles his hair.

Fletch walked them all out to the car. He helped his daughter climb in. She hugs him gently. " love you dad." She whispers. " I love you too kiddo." He replied pulling away from her. Tyne gets in watching him. He closes the door going over to the driver's side of the car. Tyne throws her arms around him kissing him. " eww yuck!" groans Tyler. Tyne chuckles softly as she pulls away. " now get inside and don't destroy the house while I'm gone." She teases. " Vaffanculo (fuck you in Italian)." He replies. Tyne sticks her tongue out at him closing the door. He watches as Tyne pulls away from the driveway. He gets back inside of the house shutting the front door behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

Tyne, Tyler, and Taya finally arrived at the park. Tyler gets out raring to go. Taya gets out next using the sides of the car for support. Tyne smiles seeing both of her kids waiting for her. She locks her car so that way no one broke into it. Tyne turns around allowing her green eyes to adjust to the growing darkness outside. She scans the outside finding nothing out of the ordinary. " alright let's go." She grabs Taya's hand allowing her to use her for support. Tyler skips happily along them. Tyne keeps her gaze up ahead looking out for any shadows. Tyler sees the playground come into view and he starts to rush for it. " Tyler slow down!" shouts Tyne. Tyler pauses and looks at his mother. " yes momma." He waits for his mother and sis to get closer to him.

Tyne's gaze shoots back up to the back fence. She sees someone standing there. " Taya wait with your brother." She whispers. Taya nods holding onto her brother watching her mother race to the back fence. Tyne approaches the figure trying to take in his full features. She stops taking shelter behind a tree. She motions for her kids to find shelter. Taya pulls her brother close hiding behind a tree also. Tyne pokes her head around to find that the figure was not there anymore. Taya pokes her head out to see it right behind her mother. " mom behind you!" she shouted. Tyne turns around to see the guy standing behind her. She takes out her heat blade lighting it. She finally saw all of his features. She barely was able to swing her wrist at him when he punched her in the stomach. Tyne fell to her knees choking. She blacked out. Taya screams running to her. " mom! Mom!" she yells. The figure has Tyne over his shoulder. He goes for Taya causing her to turn running into the other direction. " Tyler run!" she shouted. Tyler's little legs carried him away from the tree. Taya trips feeling the figure's hands on her ankles. She yells trying to pull free. " shut up!" hissed the voice. Taya's world went black.

Tyler finally gets to the street. He sees the figure going for him. He squeals running again. " leave me alone pirate! Leave mommy and sis alone!" he yells. Tyler keeps running for a whole hour. He gets to his house's corner street finding out that the shadow was no longer following him. He pants looking all around him. He sniffs running to his house knocking on the door loudly. Fletch gets disturbed out of a dead sleep. He opens the door to find Tyler crying and shaking like a leaf. " what's wrong Tyler? Where's your mother and sister?" Tyler runs into his dad's arms who pulls him inside. " someone attacked mommy and sissy. Sis told me to run so I did. I'm scared daddy." He sobs holding onto Fletch. Fletch hugs him reaching for his cell phone. Zack wakes up hearing his phone go off. " Hello?' " hey Zack I need your help."

Zack finally shows up at their house with Samantha and Julie. " what seems to be the problem Fletch?" Tyler sniffed looking up at his uncle. Zack took Tyler from Fletch hugging him. " some bastard took my wife and my daughter away from me." Growled Fletch. Samantha gasped putting a hand over her mouth. She took Julie's gently. Zack sighs. " let me guess you need my help to get her back?" Fletch nods. " well we best get Cormac involved in this then." Zack puts Tyler down on his feet. He goes outside to make a quick phone call. Fletch gets up and goes to him and Tyne's room. He goes into the closet to pull out a box. He uses his knife to cut the tape on it. " I never thought I'd see the day to where I had to wear this again." Inside of the box was a set of Assassin's armor. He put it on tightening the straps on it. He also ties his cloak around his back pulling the black hood over his face. He tied the cape to his belt. He also put his sword in it's shealth and the gun on the other side. He put the crossbow on his back. He sighs getting to the last thing which was the mask. He put it on adjusting the lens in it so he could see. He fells the weight of his past get heavier.

He walks back out into the living room to find his son sitting in Samantha's lap. Zack comes back into the house with Cormac who had just showed up. Cormac spots Fletch wearing his assassin's uniform. " whoa Fletch, what's with the get up?" he asks. " it's the only way I can get in without getting spotted." He replied. Cormac nods. " fair enough let's get going then." Fletch took the mask off kneeling down next to Tyler. " Tyler." He addresses calmly. Tyler looks up at his dad. " be brave for me. Listen to what mrs. Sam has to say okay?" Tyler nods hugging his dad gently. He rubs Tyler's back before pulling away. " right I'm off." Samantha smiles. " good luck."

Tyne wakes up from being knocked out for a very long time. She groans looking around to find Taya beatened up next to her. Taya is crying softly shaking. " shh baby." Whispers Tyne pulling her daughter close. Taya sniffs cuddling against her mother's neck. " mom I'm scared." She whispers. Tyne hugs her gently. " I know you are." She looks around again. Her eyes adjust to the dark finding a shadow outside squatting, looking at them. Tyne grabs ahold glaring at him. She watches the cell door open. She hisses at him as he gets closer. The figure tilts his head to the side. He takes off his mask. Tyne gasps seeing her kidnapper's face for the first time. " Fletcher? What's the meaning of this?" the figure smiled getting closer to her. " he hasn't told you about me has he?" he smiles again. Tyne's eyes widened as he gets closer to her again. She saw his whole face…

**The end of Venture part two**

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

As the figure got closer to Tyne, she could see all of his features. She gasps her jaw dropping. " I guess that idiot didn't tell you anything." He sneered. Tyne growled holding onto Taya very tightly. " don't you dare touch her." She hisses again. Bastian reaches for Tyne. " don't you touch me either!" She manages to get her hand on one of her heat blades allowing the smoke to come out of the handle. She then lights the blade causing a spark to light up the smoke. Bastian growls very loudly when his eyes get a small burn from the flames. Tyne swings her legs knocking his out from under him. Bastian grabbed her. " it don't matter anway I have plans for you." She spits at him. He drops her leaving the cell.

Fletch was running across the rooftops at a quick pace. He drops down on the ground. He approaches the guards that were standing outside. " halt!" one of them shouts. Fletch pauses. " where's your assassin's mark?" he barks. He rolls up his sleeve showing off the mark. The guard nods letting him through. Fletch takes a deep breathe walking into the gaping mouth of darkness. He walks down the grand hall which soon filters out into the main intersection. He looks from right to left trying to remember which way it was to the jail block. A cold draft comes in from the right of him. " this way." He whispers. He turns to the right walking down into the first part of the jail block. The jail hadn't been used in maybe years. It was stacked to the ceiling with cells.

Tyne heard someone walking around outside. She gathers any strength she has left and getting up to her feet. She pulls Taya close growling at the noise. Fletch hears Tyne's growl. He turns to see a pair of green eyes glowing at him. Tyne growls again seeing the figure approach her. Fletch takes off his mask. He lifts up his arm showing the twin serpents mark. Tyne begins to sob reaching for him through the bars of the cell. Fletch takes her hand gently squeezing it. He reaches for one of Tyne's heat blade gently taking it off of her belt. He uses it to slash the lock off. He hears the lock clatter to the floor. He opens the door going in and undoing the chains from Tyne's ankles. He does the same to Taya. " dad!" Taya hugs her father gently. Fletch rubs her back. Tyne hugs Fletch also embracing him. " my my glad you can finally show up." Purred a voice.

Fletch turns around seeing Bastian standing there. Fletch growls. " long time no see my twin." He grins. Fletch pulls Tyne and Taya behind him. " leave my family out of this fued." He snaps. Bastian laughs. " well I'm glad I can finally draw you out. I'm sorry this little brotherly reunion has to be cut short." He takes his stance. Fletch turns to Tyne. " Tyne." He begins. " take Taya and get out of here." Tyne shakes her head. " no I'm going to stay and help you fight." She whines. Fletch shakes his head. " I can't have anything bad happen to you just go and do as I asked please." Tyne kisses him. She pulls out one of her heat blades going for Bastian. " GAAAAH THIS IS FOR ATTACKING MY FAMILY!" she yells. She jumps. Bastian flicks out his hidden blade. " mom no!" Taya runs pushing her mother out of the way. Tyne hears Taya's scream of pain. " no!" shouts Tyne. She sees her daughter with a stab wound through one side of her chest. Bastian has hold of her pulling her out. Fletcher caterwauls charging for Bastian. Tyne charges for him too throwing her heat blade into his shoulder. He yowls in pain trying to pull it out letting go of Taya.

Tyne kneels down next to Taya. Taya is laying down panting holding her chest. Tyne takes off her jacket applying pressure to Taya's wound. " I love you mom." Whispers Taya. Tyne shakes her head. " don't…please Taya stay awake." Tyne lifts Taya up. " go Tyne!" yells Fletch. " get Taya out of here!" Tyne nods running down the hall. Taya was losing a lot of blood. Her eyes struggled to stay open. " mom…" she gasps. Tyne begins to sob. " Taya hang in there!" she picks up the pace finally getting out of the bureau. Zack runs up to Tyne. " go help Fletch I have her." Tyne nods kissing Taya gently on the cheek. She darts back into the bureau on her way to find Fletcher.

" gaaah!" shouts Bastian. Fletch dodges his punch causing his fist to go into the wall. Fletch jumps kicks him in the side breaking a rib. " grr." Bastian punches Fletch in the stomach with a metal fist. Fletch coughed up blood stumbling backwards. Bastian threw another punch at Fletch who weakly dodged it again. Fletch grabs Bastian's arm. " you can't kill me that easily." Hisses Fletch. Fletch breaks Bastian's arm. Bastian throws Fletch to the side. He pulls out his blade stabbing Fletch in the stomach. " AAAAHHH!'" cries Fletch out in pain. Bastian begins to beat him right then and there.

Tyne finally reaches Fletcher to find her mate in trouble. Fletch has suffered several beatings. Tyne keeps her heat blade hot and ready in hand. She slashes at Bastian cutting him across the face. Bastian cries out in pain shaking his head. Tyne kicks him in the side. Bastian growls going for her. She charges for him as well. Fletch gets in between him and Tyne. He takes the blow Bastian was about ready to give Tyne. Fletch grunts breaking Bastian's fist. " leave and never come back." He punches Bastian square in the side of the head knocking him out.

Fletch grunts swaying. Tyne catches him. " Fletcher? Fletcher?" she asks.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Fletch grunted and swayed back and forth. He gripped the wall for support. His hand slipped and he fell to his knees. " Fletcher! Fletcher?" Tyne knelt by him. Blood seeped through his fingers. " shit." He rasped weakly. Tyne caught him. " hold..hold on I'm going to get you help." Fletch had hold of her arm. " Tyne It's too late for me." He grunted barely able to stand. Tyne shook her head. " don't talk like that! I need you…the kids…Tyler…they need you." She hugs him. " don't you dare die on me!" Fletch's eyes close and he goes limp. Tyne lifts him up running with him out of the bureau.

Zack sees Tyne approaching with Fletch in a critical state. He takes Fletch from her loading him on the bed of his truck. Tyne goes over to Taya who was resting peacefully. Calley began tending to Fletch's wounds. " I can temporarily close them but the hospital will have to do the rest." Tyne nodded. " please you have to keep him alive." Calley nods hugging her friend before returning back to Fletch's wounds. Tyne sat down next to Taya. Taya sensed her mother was right there. Taya weakly reached for her mother's hand. " mom." She rasps. Tyne turns. " baby girl." She embraces her. " mommy it will be okay. I promise." Taya grins weakly through the pain. Tyne smiles through her tears." God I'm so sorry Taya." Taya hugs her mother weakly. " don't die on me please kiddo." She begs. Taya nuzzles her mother warmly. Her eyes slowly closing. " I love you mother." Taya relaxes in her arms. " taya! Taya?!" Tyne begins to sob. She held her baby in her lap all the way to the hospital.

The EMTs opened the back of the truck taking both Fletch and Taya. Tyne followed them only to get blocked off by Zack. " no! no!" she sobs getting down on her knees. She cried into her hands shaking. Zack hugged Tyne harshly. " shh Tyne your going to make yourself sick." He whispers. Her reply was a weak whisper not high enough to understand. Zack helps her stand hugging her still. He hated seeing Tyne in pain. " please Tyne it's going to be okay." He wipes away her tears. He lifts her chin up feeling her sniff softly. " they need you to be strong now." He whispers. Tyne nods straightening up. Tyne weakly enters the hospital. She waits out in the waiting room area pacing back and forth. Several hours go by and a nurse walks up to Tyne. " excuse me miss." Tyne turns around. " yes?" came Tyne's weak reply. " Fletch is in critical condition right now. He is having surgery done at this time. We don't know if he will make it." Tyne felt a bullet go through her chest. " Mrs. Tsukiyama is stable condition right now. She has been given pain medication and surgery on that area of her chest." Tyne feels a little bit of relief flow through her. " can I see her?" croaked Tyne weakly. The nurse nodded. " of course."

Tyne walked into Taya's room to find her laying there peacefully. Taya's head turned seeing her mother walk and close the door. " mom?" rasped Taya. Tyne immediately walks up to her hugging her. " I'm right here baby girl I haven't gone anyway." Taya hugs her mom as tight as she could. " mom I'm sorry but that man he was going to hurt you." Tyne shakes her head. " you don't have to apologize at all Taya. You did it to protect me I should be thanking you." Taya hugs her mom tighter nuzzling into her. Tyne squeezes Taya gently. " god I'm not going to leave you like that not now not ever." Taya looks up at her mom to see tears leaking out of her eyes. " Taya I would be devasted if I lost you." Taya hugs her mom nuzzling her lovingly. Tyne felt light headed. " momma don't cry please." Tyne pulls away wiping her own tears away. " I don't want to see you in pain again. Dad will make it I know he will he always comes through." Tyne looked at her daughter seeing the confident spark in her eyes. Tyne smiles hugging Taya once more. Taya falls asleep again.

Tyne stays with Taya watching over her. She hears Zack walk in causing her to stand up. " any word on Fletch?" she asks. Zack nods. " he's in recovery right now. He is awake but I don't know for how long." Tyne nods getting ready to leave. " watch her." She orders. Zack nods sitting in the chair Tyne used. Tyne walked down the hall and to the left, down to the recovery unit. She goes down rows of beds marked with curtains to hear a soft moan coming from the last one on the far right. She picks up the pace running to the noise. She slows to a stop getting closer. " Fletch?" croaked Tyne's weak voice. Fletch heard his wife calling for him. " Tyne, I'm right here." He rasped. Tyne parted the curtain seeing Fletch covered in bandages. He had IVs hooked up to him pumping medicine into his system. " I know it's bad isn't it." He muses. Tyne shakes her head hugging him minding his wounds. " you damn fool!" she yells softly. Fletch hugs her back gently. " damn it Fletcher you scared me." Fletch kisses her neck. " I'm sorry Tyne I didn't mean to upset you I.." he held his side laying back down again. He pants looking at her. " it wasn't my intent." Tyne shakes her head again feeling tears well up in her eyes. Fletch senses this. " hey babe don't cry. Please not here. Don't..don't cry for me." Tyne bursted out buring her face into Fletch's chest.

Fletch hugged her rubbing her back. " please…I need you…the kids they need you." Tyne begs. Her sides were heaving with grieve. Fletch kissed her wiping away her tears. " babe it hurts so much." He croaks coughing. His machine alarms. Tyne hugs him. " Tyne…I'll try to make it…please don't cry for me." He begged. He blacks out going to sleep again. Tyne stays by him holding his hand. " I won't." she wipes away her tears. " I'll be strong for you I promise."

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Tyne kept watch over Fletch the entire night. She sat in the chair holding his hand slowly feeling her head drop. The nurse walked into the recovery unit tapping Tyne on the shoulder. " miss?" Tyne wakes up yawning. " hm?" The nurse smiled. " we are getting ready to move him into the same room as your daughter. Would you like to come?" Tyne nods getting up moving the chair back into the corner. Staff came in unhooking the bed from the wall and began wheeling out to the hallway. Tyne grabbed her jacket following them.

They finally made it to Taya's room. One of the nurses rehooked the bed to the pluggin on the wall. Tyne sat in between them watching over them again. Taya began to stir. " mom?" came Taya's voice. Tyne turns around to face her. Taya reaches for her. Tyne goes over to her sitting with her. " how are you feeling kiddo?" questions Tyne. " A little better my chest still kinda hurts." replies Taya softly. Tyne hugs her gently. " that's good baby." Tyne kisses the top of Taya's head. Tyne looks over at Fletch seeing his chest rise painfully up and down. Tyne frowns softly. " your dad is in a lot of pain." Taya nods. " I'll keep praying for him." Taya hugs her mom.

Tyne lays down behind Taya holding onto her. Tyne rested her head on Taya's shoulder keeping an eye on Fletch too. Tyne felt the clutches of exhaustion and Taya's warmth finally get to her. She slowly closed her eyes falling asleep. She was soon stirred out of dead sleep when she hears Fletch moan. Her head raises. " Tyne?" he croaks looking around. Tyne gets up walking over to him. She sits with him taking his hand. " yes?" Fletch smiles weakly. " oh good your still here." Tyne nods. " why wouldn't I be?" Fletch strokes her hand. " god I'm fucked up aren't I?" he chuckles. Tyne smiles happy to see that at least some of his dry humor was coming back. She nods. She bend down kissing him. She feels his arms around her waist as he pulls her close. " really your going to do this when Taya is right there?" she whispers. Fletch cracks a grin. " what? I'm not going to take it that far." he kisses her. She returns pulling away. Fletch sits her back down next to him rolling over with her. Tyne hugs him minding his ribs. " I love you so much." she whispers. " I love you too Tyne." He yawns getting ready to close his eyes again.

They both look up as the door opens. Samantha was standing there holding onto Tyler. Tyler sees his dad and sister each hurt. " what happened?" he asks. Fletch slowly gets up. " we just got a little banged up kiddo." Tyler was sat next to his father. " did you teach the pirates a lesson?" Fletch smiles and nods. " sure did but daddy got banged up while doing so. Your sister was very brave when she protected her mother from harm." Tyler beams hugging his dad. " ow." moans Fletch. Tyne takes Tyler from Fletch. " careful Tyler your pa is still sore okay?" Tyler nods. " okay mommy." Tyler cuddles into her. Tyne rubs his back gently looking back at Fletch. " so how long before your out of here?" asks Sam. Fletch shrugs painfully. " their saying maybe a few weeks." Samantha nods. " right well I'll let Zack know how you are feeling." Samantha looks down at Tyler. " come on dear we'd best let your papa rest." Tyler nods waving bye to his dad. Fletch smiled waving him off watching as they left.

Fletch yawned laying down. " Tyne you might want to get some rest too." Suggested Fletch. Tyne nodded laying down again. Meanwhile back at the bureau, Bastian feels someone lifting him up. He groans waking up. " you have failed me again, Bastian." Growled a voice. He looks up to see a pair of yellow eyes glaring at him. " sorry sir." Groans Bastian painfully. " you managed to let that fool escape and that's something I cannot forgive." He hissed. Bastian nods. " I'll give you one more chance to bring that fool to me. If you fail I'll have you personally hanged." He threatened.

A few weeks go by and Fletch was finally able to go home. His stitches and bandages were removed leaving light scars on his skin. He pulled out his normal clothes putting them on. His assassin's gear had been put back into the box and resealed. Tyne stood by the door holding Taya in her arms. " alright I'm ready now." Murmurs Fletch. Tyne nods. " alright let's go then." She takes Fletch's hand in hers. They walk out of the room together leaving the hospital.

_After all of the events that had happened to me so far, I am thankful for those who came into my life. I don't know what happened to this Bastian character, nor do I care, I'm just glad he is gone. Fletch had finally been able to recover from his wounds well enough to go back to work again. In fact now the time we are spending together has been spent raising our kids and planning our wedding._

_God writing and even talking about it has raised some anxiety concerns with me. I'm super nervious just thinking about it. I hope that me and Fletch's new life together will be better. _

Tyne sighed and turned away from her journal. She closed it and got up. " tomorrows the big day." She whispers to herself. Her heart fluttered feeling all the nerviousness wash over her. She turns out the lamp and sat on the bed laying back. Tyne sighed and then straightened up when she heard the door open. Fletch walked in. " Am I intruding?" he asked. Tyne shakes her head. " no not at all." She smiles. Fletch smiles sitting down on the bed next to her. " tomorrow is the big day honey." He whispers. Tyne nods. " I know." Fletch lays by her. " I have been counting the days and nights. I know tomorrow will be the new beginning of our new lives." Tyne rolls over facing him. He kisses her. " now get some rest we have a lot to do tomorrow…"


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning came. Tyne woke up from her sleep finding Fletch still next to her. She sits up all the way. Fletch wakes up feeling her move. " wait..just stay a little while longer, please?" he begged. She chuckles pulling the sheets off of him. " get up you lot." Fletch grumbled at her. " kiss my ass women." That earned him a playful slap across the shoulder lightly. " get up so we can spend some time together before they get us ready." Fletch sat up hugging Tyne. " the kids aren't up yet." He purrs. Tyne smiles leaning into him. She was enjoying his warmth.

Fletch got up and cooked their breakfast. They sat at the table talking until Tyne heard a knock at the door. Her stomach slowly churns. Fletch gets up answering it. He sees Samantha and Calley standing there. " morning Fletch is Tyne around?" asks Calley. Tyne waves her hand under her neck. Fletch chuckles knowing that he can't lie to Calley. " she's here she's just being a spaz." Tyne flips Fletch " the bird" when Calley turns around. " hi Calley." Greeted Tyne. Calley smiled. " morning Tyne." Calley squealed with excitement. " well today is the day!" she chirps taking Tyne's hand. " let's get your all prettied up." She drags Tyne into their bedroom locking the door. Samantha turns to Fletch. " let's get to work on getting you ready as well." Fletch nods and follows her into the guest room.

Calley went through Tyne's closet pulling out the dress. Tyne gets out of her normal clothes leaving her only in her underclothes. " we will have to tie your hair up too." She turns to see Tyne still with her visor on her head. " and take the visor off." She snaps gently. Tyne obidently takes the visor down from the top of her head. Calley takes the dress off of the hanger. " are you nervious?" asks Calley. Tyne nods. " you have no idea." Calley smiles hugging her friend. " it's only natural. I would be too if I were you. Don't fret Tyne it will be a day to remember." Tyne nods stepping into the dress feeling it slide onto her frame. Calley zipped her up in the back. She got the hairbrush out and began to brush Tyne's hair.

Fletch put on the Tuxedo jacket. Samantha gently buttoned the sleeves of it and did the bow tie for him. " wait you might want to slick your hair forward just a tad." She muses. Fletch chuckles. " I guess your right." He puts some gel on his hands slicking the bang on his head forward. Samantha looked in the mirror and blushed a little. " god your sexy..oops!" she covers her mouth. Fletch chuckles softly. "don't worry about it." He looks at himself in the mirror. He was a completely different man in the mirror then what he was just standing there. The scars on his face were barely noticeable. His dark brown eyes were light in spirit. " today is the day I make her mine forever." He whispers. Samantha nodded. " let's get you to the church first. You aren't allowed to see the bride at the beginning of her wedding day." He nods his heart leaping with glee.

Calley had finally finished getting Tyne ready. " oh my goodness. Your beautiful." Purrs Calley. Tyne looks at herself smiling. " I guess your right." Her heart was still doing flips. Calley remember the little flower she had gotten Tyne. " here." She pulls out a black and red rose and clips it to the bun at the back of her head. " a little gift from me." Tyne nods smiling. She hugs Calley gently. " now come on Zack is waiting for you." Calley takes Tyne's hand escorting her out to the living room. She found out that the kids and Fletch had all gone ahead of her. Zack was dressed up nicely. He took a good look at Tyne and smiled. " god my baby girl is all grown up." Tyne chuckles keeping her tears back. She hugs him tightly. " you ready to go too, Calley?" he questions. Calley nods. Zack takes Tyne's arm around his escorting her to his truck. He helps her inside squeezing Tyne's hand gently. He closes the door going to the driver's side and getting in.

Fletch was nervious. He was at the end of the isle watching everyone pile in. Jackman senses his friend's distress. " don't worry Fletch everything will be okay." Fletch nods. " right. I just hope Tyne is okay." Tyne finally arrives with Zack. She grips onto Zack's arm feeling her heart rate pick up. Zack looks at her. " hey Tyne it's going to be okay." She nods. " your hurting my arm there deary." He chuckles. Tyne nods gulping back her tears. She tries to keep her nerves at bay. Zack hears the song begin to play. " ready?" he whispers. Tyne nods. " ready." Zack opens the door with his hands. Everyone stood up watching Tyne and Zack walk down the isle. Fletch looked down seeing his wife walking up the isle. He feels a deep purr well up in his chest. He sees her sporting the white dress with the red edges on the bottom and the black bow tie around her waist. Her hair was kept back but had her signature bang going across her eye. Tyne sees her future husband standing there at the end with his hands behind his back. He stood a little taller allowing her to take in all of his features.

Zack and Tyne approach Fletch where him and Zack trade places. Zack takes his place at the front of the rows watching them. Tyne looks at him seeing him tilt his head in Fletch's direction. Tyne returns her gaze onto Fletch seeing the pride in his eyes. She blushes softly smiling at him. The priest begins to read them their vows. Fletch follows what the priest was saying. " Tyne, I promise to protect you. I promise to always be there for you. I swear on my own life that no matter what trouble you seem to be facing we will always work through it together." He slides the ring on her finger. Tyne gulps taking a deep breathe. Her voice cracks at little bit on her lines. " Fletcher, as you promised to protect and be there for me I will do the same to you. Your love is what brought me to you and that's how I will forever stay." She slides the other ring on his finger. " you may now kiss the bride." Came the priest's voice. Fletch grins. " let's give them a show." He purrs. Tyne leans in on him grabbing him by the back of the head. Fletch pulls her close kissing her harshly on the lips.

After their makeout session everyone clapped and cheered. Tyne knew then that her new life with Fletch had just begun.

The end.

**Special thanks goes out to those who have been following Venture to the very beginning. I hope you enjoy this story just as much as I have enjoyed riding it. Thank you Milan for all of your support and love throughout this process and coming up with the name for Fletch and Tyne's child.**

**Til the next time**

**Feral**


End file.
